Reid the father?
by slep
Summary: Reid has to take care of a baby, and a teenage hunter
1. Chapter 1

The team was in Grand Junction Colorado, working on a spree of murdered Hispanic men. The agents had landed a few hours and split up. Hotch and Rossi were going over the dump site. Morgan and Emily were talking to the victims' families. JJ was talking with the local newspapers and Reid was working at the police station on a geographical profile. The first to arrive back at the station were Hotch and Rossi and were greeted by a strange site. A teenage girl was sitting in the area they were using as a conference room reading a magazine. Reid was balancing a baby on his hip as he worked on the conference board now rotated halfway to prevent the girl from seeing anything. Reid looked up as they came over; he looked slightly guilty as he saw them then resumed a neutral expression.

"Reid what's going on?" Hotch said

"Their mother asked me to look after them for a while. The girl is Marion and the baby is my son John."

"You're son?" Rossi spoke astonishment in his voice

"Yes, isn't he handsome?" Pride clearly evident in his voice

"He is, but where is their mother?" Hotch asked

"She said she had work to do and it was too dangerous to have the children involved so she asked me to take them until the situation was resolved."

"How long is that going to take?"

" A couple of days…" Reid signaled for them to follow them

They walked across the room once they were out of earshot of the girl he continued "Ariel does this sometimes, she loves her children but her job requires her to travel. Normally she makes arrangements with friends but something unexpected came up."

"Did she say what?" Rossi asked

"No. Listen I know we're working a case, but if I didn't agree to take them she would have dumped them in a motel until she got back."

"So what is your plan, you can't work this case and look after them." Hotch said

"Marion is used to taking care of John, my plan is to get them a room and have Marion look after John until we're done for the day and then take care of him and give Marion a break."

"Alright, but if there too much of a distraction you're off the case." Hotch said

"Thank you, I….." Reid was interrupted by John crying,

Reid tried comforting John to no avail, Marion heard him and walked over to them. She took John and resumed her seat Marion reached into the duffle bag next to her pulled out a bottle and took John. With practiced ease Marion fed him and then burped him. She then settled him on her lap and resumed reading.

"Spencer I want you to take the children to the hotel and get them settled, you can work on the case from there. Rossi will give you a ride."

"Thank you."

The men walked over to Marion "Marion we're going to go to the hotel now, get your things please."

Marion nodded and stood "Hello my name is Marion, I'm sorry about this. I can look after John just fine by myself but my mom thinks I'm too young."

"Don't be moms are very protective. I'm David Rossi and that's Aaron Hotchner."

Marion shook their hands, Reid picked up her duffle bag and they left. By the time Rossi came back the rest of the team had returned. Hotch explained the situation, they had a lot of questions but Reid had given them few answers. They worked on the case for the rest of the afternoon. The rest of the agents were eager to meet the kids so Morgan called and asked if they wanted to join them for dinner.

Reid said yes and they agreed to meet at the diner that was within walking distance of the hotel. The BAU were the first to arrive and waited outside. They spotted Reid his bag at his side and John in a makeshift sling on his back. Marion walking with an athlete's grace followed; a hunting knife in her belt and another concealed knife in her boot. Reid came over and greeted his friends Marion hung back looking shy and uncertain. Emily took out John from his sling and soon both her and JJ were cooing over him. Morgan started asking about Ariel but Reid shook his head, clearly unwilling to discuss her at least in front of Marion. They went inside and sat down at a table, Marion had her back to the wall and a clear line of sight to the entrance. John was put in a high chair next to Reid. They ordered than JJ tried talking to Marion tried being the operative word.

"So Marion where did you go you grow up?"

No answer Marion was studying the room

"What do you like to do?" JJ tried again after a couple of minutes

No answer Marion was leaning over John making sure he was comfortable

"Do you like to read, play sports, watch TV?"

"I read, watch TV, exercise, I play some sports." Marion said finally speaking

"So Marion what's with the knives is hunting one of your sports?" Morgan said seeing an opening to satisfy his curiosity

"My mother has enemies; many of these enemies would not mind hurting her children to get to her."

The team looked at each other in surprise. Reid just sighed and changed the subject.

"So Marion has John said his first word yet?"

"Not yet he's only six months old."

Reid smiled "That's good I want his first word to be dada"

Marion smiled "That's not going to happen his first word is going is be Marion."

Hotch with a small smile "That would be a hard word for a baby to say."

Marion "Alright Sisa"

The whole table smiled, breaking the ice. While Marion was still taciturn she did occasionally talk. After dinner Morgan offered them a ride back to the hotel. Reid accepted and they went to the SVU's. Hotch led Marion and Reid over to one and opened the side door.

"Is Marion safe? Is that why Ariel dropped them off she was in danger?" Hotch asked in a low voice

"No, maybe I don't know Ariel keeps a lot from me." Reid replied

Their conversation was cut short by Marion getting in and strapping John into the car seat. Reid joined her and Hotch got into the driver's seat, JJ hopping into the passenger seat. When they got to the hotel Reid took out John out car seat and all. Reid said goodnight and everyone retired to their rooms. In the morning Reid left the kids at the hotel and got a ride to the station with Morgan and Rossi. He looked exhausted. JJ walked over to him;

"Hey Reid did John keep up all night."

"Marion and I were up until midnight trying to convince him to sleep. Finally Marion took him to her room."

"He missed his mother. Does Marion mind looking after John so much?"

"No, she's used to it. Ariel often used to leave him with her."

Hotch called them over and they started working on the case. Reid and Morgan went to interview several witnesses. Walking by a shop Reid ducked in for a few minutes, when Morgan questioned him but Reid didn't answer. Reid checked in on the children during lunch and found they were doing fine. During the meal the others tried to question him regarding Marion's strange statement and manner.

"Marion exaggerates, she did grow up in some rough neighborhoods and I would not be surprised to learn that Ariel has angered some people."

"It sounds like Ariel did more than anger a few people. Marion looked like she was used to defending herself." Rossi said

"She's a teenager; she's prone to be overly dramatic."

"Ariel said it was too dangerous for her children to be around her. Would her enemies use her children against her?" Hotch said

The others tried to get more answers, but to no avail. The next two days passed peacefully Marion kept her distance after the first night and stayed cooped up with John at the hotel. By the third day the case was over and they were preparing to fly out the next day. Reid came to Hotch's room at nine carrying a bottle of whiskey. He poured out two glasses handed Hotch one and quickly downed his own. Hotch waited for Reid to speak and did not touch his liquor

"Ariel called me a few minutes ago she said that something awful has happened and she needs me to take care of her children for the foreseeable future." Reid said then poured and downed another glass "Marion has John for the night." excusing his drinking

"And she can't ask anyone else?" Hotch said ignoring Reid's last comment

"Apparently I'm the safest, steadiest person she knows." Reid said pouring a third glass but only drank half

"Did she say how long? Is she going to come to DC to get them?" Hotch asked

"Yes, she asked me to take the children back with me and keep them their until she could come and get them." Reid said finishing his liquor

"Alright we'll take the kids to DC with us on the jet and go from there." Hotch said after a couple of minutes

Reid nodded and left. The next morning Hotch had informed the team and by mid morning everyone was walking to the jet

"Marion you've never been on a plane have you?" Reid asked as they walked to the plane: Marion clutching John tightly.

"No, we drove everywhere."

Reid took her hand "It's going to be okay."

They got on the plane and took off, Marion humming Led Zeplin under her breath.

After takeoff John started crying, Reid tried feeding him, singing to him, changed his diaper nothing. Hotch took him and started playing with him finally calming him down. After John fell asleep an hour and a half into the flight Reid went over to Marion who was reading a book. He gave her a box wrapped in newspaper she opened it to reveal a hunting knife: the handle was made of dyed bone and the blade of fine steel. The team saw it as she jumped to her feet and looked like she was about to hug Reid

"It's beautiful pa" a pause she calmed herself "Professor , I love it." Reid who had been smiling at her also reigned himself in changing his smile into a neutral expression and said you're welcome.

Reid returned to his seat and sat down

Morgan "Professor huh"

"I met Ariel on a college campus; she mistook me for a professor. She was so beautiful I didn't bother to correct her."

"You sly dog, you've got some moves." '

"Morgan" Hotch said with a pointed glance at Marion.

Morgan subsided and the rest of the trip passed quietly. It was Friday when the team returned. Hotch allowed Reid to finish his report on Monday and Emily drove them home.

 **A/N Please review, I value all comments, and every review improves my writing.**


	2. Chapter 2

Emily had stopped by the supermarket on the way to Reid's apartment and he was good on baby formula and groceries. However he still needed other baby supplies and so Garcia and JJ came over Saturday morning to take him shopping. They came bearing gifts: a few small blankets, some toys, and a few other things. Reid put the items on the coffee table and asked if they wanted coffee. They both declined, Reid then called Marion to see if John was ready to go. After a couple of minutes both Marion and John came out of Reid's bedroom. Garcia immediately went to pounce on John; Marion took an instinctive step but then handed John over. Garcia cooed over him, while JJ went over to talk to Marion. 

"How are you doing, settling in alright?"

Surprisingly Marion answered "I'm doing fine, the professor's got a real nice place, with lots of books and cable."

"Listen I know you're mother had to leave for a while, I'm here if you need anything or if you just want to talk." JJ said putting a gentle hand on Marion's shoulder

"Thanks, but I'll be fine. My mom will come back soon, or if the Professor's willing to look after John I can go to her and help her." Marion said

"OK, but just know that all of us at the BAU are here to help you if you need anything."

"Thank you, the professor always said you guys were a family, from your willingness to help me and John he was right."

"We are a family and we will all help Reid look after you and John." JJ said

Marion smiled slightly but looked sad and thoughtful. Reid interrupted her saying they should go. He pried John out of Garcia's arms and put him in the infant seat. Reid then went to grab his bag and John's sling. Garcia went to introduce herself to Marion but Marion only said hello. The three of them left, leaving Marion with some much needed time alone. The shopping team took JJ's car which had the most room driving over to Baby's R Us. Garcia had elected for a more elite store but had been shot down. Reid put John into a sling which was much thicker and sturdier than it had been in Colorado

"Reid is that the same sling you where using in Colorado?"

"It is, Marion lined it with deer skin and bits of leather."

"Why would she do that?" Garcia asked

"She wanted to make it more secure and to make it safer."

"Safer?" JJ asked the sling being perfectly safe before

As was becoming his habit Reid ignored the question and entered the store. Grabbing a cart the three started shopping. Reid was amazed at the prices the store charged.

After seeing many price tags he started asking odd questions: like what was wrong with making your own clothes and diapers? why did a baby need a playpen wouldn't a watchful eye or a leash work? why did a baby need so many toys couldn't a few carefully carved wooden objects work?

JJ and Garcia had a hard time telling if he was joking or not. Still Reid filled his cart with what they told him to get: Diapers, some blankets, clothes, baby soap, an infant thermometer, toys and other things. JJ went and got a saleswoman to help them pick out a crib and a playpen

"Oh what a handsome baby, he's got your eyes." The saleswoman said turning to JJ

"He's not my son." JJ explained

"I'm sorry, you're son is quite a looker. He's going to break hearts when he grows up." The woman said turning to Garcia

"He's not my son either."

The woman was confused and embarrassed; the girls took pity on her explaining that Reid was a single father they were there to help him out. The woman gave Reid a sad smile than quickly helped them out, it seemed as if they were out the door as quickly as the woman could make them leave. They went to a near bye restaurant where Reid bought the women lunch as a thank you. Reid it turned out had another motive for being so nice

"JJ, Marion needs to start school soon and I was wondering if the same woman who watches Henry would be willing to watch John as well, until I've found my own babysitter?"

"That shouldn't be a problem, Mary is used to taking care of multiple children" JJ said a bit taken aback but aminable.

"Reid I will find you a nanny, give me a week and I will find you one as good as Mary Poppins." Garcia chimed in

They all smiled and JJ and Reid ironed out their arrangement. After lunch JJ drove Reid and John home, the women helped takes the bags in before leaving Reid to set up the crib on his own. An unwise decision when on Monday after dropping John of Reid came to work with both thumbs wrapped tightly in bandages; his arms covered in light bruises and for some reason a black eye.

Reid walked into the bullpen, got a cup of coffee and sat down. Morgan came over and saw the bruises, Reid noticing his glance quickly put on a sweater.

"Kid what happened to you?"

"Marion had some frustrations to vent so we sparred. She was a lot more aggressive than I thought. I hit my thumbs with a hammer trying to build John's crib."

"Wow, kid I can't believe you got your ass kicked by a teenage girl."

"I didn't I held back because she needed a way to vent."

"Keep telling yourself that."

Emily and JJ came over and Morgan told them and they were concerned about Marion considering Reid's condition

"Marion's fine, I told her about my arrangement with JJ, and that I was already looking for a school her to go to. She vented her aggressions and after she accidently punched me in the eye she calmed down. While she's not exactly happy about starting school so soon, she's mostly reconciled to the idea. Oh and JJ John is going to be sleeping in a drawer; that crib's a menace."

"Morgan rebuilds houses I'm sure he can build a crib." Emily said

"Thanks Emily. Reid I'll come by after work and build it for you."

There was no case so everyone worked on paperwork for the next few days. On Wednesday Reid had meetings with three schools and he went to talk to Hotch first

"Hotch do you have a second?"

"Yes of course, what is it?"

Reid pulled out an envelope, handing it over to Hotch as he sat down.

"Ariel only expected me to look after the children for a few days, I want to know if I need anything else since the children are going to be staying longer."

Hotch looked it over it was only two short paragraphs basically saying that she put Spencer Reid in full custody of her two children Marion, and John. This arrangement was only temporary and she reserved the right to change her mind at any time.

"It's short; did she give you anything else: birth certificates, medical records, school records?"

"I have John's birth certificate and medical records, Marion all I have is her birth certificate I did contact Marion's old schools and they forwarded her records to me including her medical files."

"How did you manage that?"

"I gave them my name and told them of the situation, I might also have mentioned that I worked for the FBI."

"Reid, I don't think it will cause any problems, but in the future don't do that again."

"Yes sir."

"I think everything will be fine. Take off the rest of the day, considering what happened the last time you mentioned school, I think you're going to need it."

Reid left and he came to work on Thursday with no bruises which surprised his colleagues.

"Marion behaved herself very well at the schools. After the meetings I took her to a gym and pointed her in the direction of a punching bag. "

"Smart move." Morgan said

"Oh Morgan, Marion does need to practice her self -defensive skills would you mind training with her some times?"

"Sure, I'll go easy on her."

Reid smiled mysteriously then quickly resumed a blank expression and went back to work. A week passed then another, Morgan and Marion had yet to have a match she was too busy with school, and there had been a couple of cases in the DC area that required the teams' attention. The third weekend after Marion started school Morgan and she had their match. That Monday Morgan actually came in wearing a long sleeved button down shirt and suit jacket. He walked carefully, and had a slight limp.

"Morgan what happened to you?" Hotch asked

"Nothing just had a bit of fun with Marion this weekend."

"You had a self defense lesson with her I take it. how did it go?" Hotch asked

"Fine, I went easy on her, she didn't lose too badly."

At this statement: Reid who had been getting coffee started laughing like a hyena. After he regained control he went up to Morgan and clapped him on the shoulder, making him wince and draw back.

"Don't worry I won't tell anyone what happened. You can keep you're macho pride intact."

JJ after having just walked in and overheard Reid's comment came over

"Marion beat Morgan, is that it?"

"I bet Marion wiped the floor with Morgan, and that's why he's not talking." Emily said

"She took me off guard okay. I was being very careful, I didn't want to hurt her and she went all out. That kid knows how to fight dirty."

"Ariel taught her everything she knows, and her uncles' taught her even more. She is a force to be reckoned with." Reid said with pride

Two weeks after Morgan and Marion's fight Reid got a phone call, after the call he cursed causing Morgan to come over

"Hey Reid what's wrong?" Morgan asked

"Marion got caught with a knife at school."

"You weren't able to convince her not to take her knife collection to school huh?"

"No. I told her not to get caught. How could she have been so care less."

"Wait, you're fine with her taking a knife to school?"

"She feels naked without one, and she needs the protection. In any case I couldn't have stopped her, so she and I had a nice long talk about concealing weapons. I'm going to talk to Hotch, I might need a lawyer."

 **A/N The fight with Morgan Marion caught him off guard, and Morgan would have fun in a fair fight. Hotch was implying in the scene about Marion's work that Reid implied that Marion was a suspect in an investigation and needed her files for the case. Please Review, I will answer any questions you have. Praise and critiques equally welcome.**


	3. Chapter 3

Hotch and Reid drove to the school found Marion waiting in the school office. They greeter her briefly before being ushered into the principal's office: they both took a seat and waited

"Hello Dr. Reid thank you for coming so quickly and you are?" Principal Wood asked as he stood and shook their hands

"Aaron Hotchner I'm Dr. Reid's lawyer." Wood went slightly pale at Hotch's words but maintained his composure

"Pleased to meet you i'm Principal Wood as you two know: Marion was caught with a swiss army knife by a substitute teacher. Dr. Reid we don't allow weapons at this school and I'm afraid we might have to expel her." Wood sat after he regained his seat

"For a swiss army knife." Reid said incredulously "Listen I'm sure Marion didn't mean any harm, she's used to carrying a pocketknife around and she must have forgotten to leave it at home before she went to school. She's doing so well here, couldn't you just give her detention or something."

"We have a zero tolerance policy and to be frank Marion is not adjusting as well as you think. She is closed off, defensive and shows little interest in engaging in extracurricular activities or even socializing with other students in any capacity."

"She just started here a month ago, her mom left her and her brother for an indeterminate amount of time. She's having trouble adjusting, just give her another chance."

"Alright one chance, but if Marion brings in another weapon I will have no choice but to expel her. She'll serve one week's detention, and she has to leave with you for the rest of the day." Wood said with a glance at Hotch

The three men stood and said goodbye. Reid walked over to Marion, gestured for her to pick up her bag. After she put on her backpack he led her outside to Hotch's car. As they drove off Marion broke the silence

"So am I expelled?" She said hopefully

"No, you have a week's detention though if you are caught with another knife you will be." Seeing her smug calculating look he added "If you're caught I am sending you to an elite private school."

"Fine, you win. Why is Aaron here?"

"I'm you're lawyer. Is there anything I should know?" Hotch said

"No, nothing at all." Marion said a shade too innocently

Hotch gave her a piercing look, but didn't say anything. Hotch dropped Reid and Marion at home and drove back to Quantico. For a week things went on as usual on Tuesday Morgan caught Reid sleeping at his desk

"Hey pretty boy, you are you aware it's against the rules to sleep on the job."

"Yes." Reid said yawning "Sorry John's sick I was all up night with him."

"Is it bad?"

"No just a cold and an ear infection. I swear he would finally fall asleep and I would go lie down then boom he's crying again."

"I'm sure Hotch would let you go home if you want to."

"No, Mrs. McPhee does a great job looking after him; I'd just be in the way."

"I'm sure John would rather have his dad looking after him."

Reid sighed and bowed his head before hurrying over to the coffee machine. On Wednesday Reid came in equally exhausted, but late morning a case came in. Five college age women were abducted, raped, and killed in the space of a month. After the briefing Reid spoke to Garcia

"Garcia, are you still fine with looking after Marion and John until I get back?"

"Yes of course. Is there anything I should know before you leave?"

"John's sick: Marion knows where everything is and will have all of John's things ready when you come to pick them up. Marion is very self sufficient so you don't have to worry about her and will gladly help out with John." Reid handing over John's medical information and prescriptions

"Have no fear Penolope Garcia will take excellent care of everything." Garcia said

Reid smiled, and gave her a quick hug. On the plane after the team went over the case Reid went over to the sofa and fell asleep. Morgan had to sprinkle water on his face to get him up in time for the landing. They worked the case the rest of the day, and then when the rest of the team went to get dinner Reid declined went to the hotel to crash. The next night he did the same thing. On the third night Morgan and JJ refused to let him skip another dinner and practically dragged him to the diner the team was eating at. Reid made a few token objections but then subsided. At the restaurant the team while waiting for their food started questioning Reid

"Are you feeling okay? You've been sleeping a lot." JJ asked

"I'm fine, I think I caught John's cold that all."

"How are you handling being away from John? I mean you've obviously spent time apart before but with him being sick it must be harder." Hotch asked

"This is actually the first time we've ever spent the night apart. You are right it is hard but I know Garcia and Marion are doing a great job taking care of him."

"Wait what do you mean the first time you've spent the night apart? Surely you've been away from him since he was born. Ariel only gave him to you when he was six months old." Rossi asked

"I had no idea John was my son until Ariel showed up at the police station with him and told me he was mine."

"What Ariel never told you she had a son?" JJ asked

"No. She did tell me she had a son but not that I was that the father."

"Wait Ariel waited until John was six months old and only told you because she needed you to take care of him. How can you be sure you are actually his father?" Morgan asked

"Morgan why don't we step outside, I don't think I heard the question right" Reid said rising to his feet

 **A/N Please Review. Favorite, Subscribe and comment everything is deeply appreciated even criticism.**


	4. Chapter 4

"I'm not going to fight you." Morgan said in clear disbelief at Reid's words

"No you're just going to insult me, insult Ariel, Insult Marion and John." Reid said leaning over the table getting angrier with each name

"Spence calm down, Morgan wasn't insulting anyone. He was just surprised to learn as we all were that Ariel waited six months to tell you John was your son." JJ said standing and trying to guide him back into his seat

"She had her reasons and I have given none of you cause to doubt me or my judgment. To be honest I don't care if Marion or John are mine, they were given into my care and I will treat them as family for the rest of my life." Reid said moving back from the table and picking up his bag

Hotch, JJ, and Rossi tried to stop him but their food arrived and in the confusion Reid had disappeared. JJ had his food boxed up and brought it to his room but he didn't answer. The next morning Reid showed up for work, ignoring anyone who tried to talk to him about anything non work related. By four in the afternoon the killer had been caught, Hotch decided to wait until the next day before flying out. Reid went to the hotel and the others dispersed into small groups. The next morning on the plane Reid put on head phones and sat alone reading a book.

"I should have just stepped outside and let him hit me a few times at least then this would be over." Morgan said

"I don't normally approve of violence but in this case I think you're right. You just questioned a man about his son's paternity it's natural for him to want to beat you up; this cold silence is a lot more unusual." Rossi said

"What am I going to do? I'm not sorry about what I said; it is very strange that Ariel named him as the father just as she was giving John away. The whole situation feels wrong a woman abandoning her teenage daughter and infant son for who knows how long, Marion being so paranoid, feeling naked without a knife, Reid being okay with it and with the situation in general: what are we missing?"

"We just have to trust Reid, trust that he knows what he's doing. Keep an eye on the situation and support him. At the same time I think it is a good idea to question some aspects of the situation and get Reid to do the same." Hotch said

The others nodded in agreement; when they landed they drove to Quantico to write up their reports. Hotch though knowing how eager Reid would be to get home dropped him off at his apartment and told him to write up his report tomorrow. The next morning Reid showed up with gifts for Garcia and gave them to her as she was getting coffee

"Garcia chocolate and flowers as thanks for looking after my children: yellow roses and Ivy for friendship and dahlias for gratitude."

"Oh Reid the flowers are beautiful thank you so much. The children were good Marion was a great help with John and after the first night John quickly recovered from his cold and was a delight to have. There is one thing though I'm not mad, but in the future could you ask Marion to clean up before she goes and not ruin my stuff with her knife."

"What are you talking about?"

"On top of the salt lines, Marion painted various symbols around my house; last night as I was cleaning up I also found some carved behind doors and under furniture.

"She physically carved them out.." Reid said thinking "That's wonderful, that means she really likes you and trusts you with John." Before Garcia could respond Morgan interpreted them

"What's wonderful?" Morgan said upon seeing the flowers and candy he turned to Garcia "Baby Girl who gave you the flowers and candy do I have a rival?"

Reid grabbed his mug of coffee and went over to his desk. Garcia noting the cold shoulder turned to Morgan clearly demanding answers. Morgan told her what had happened Friday night; after he was done Garcia slapped him, she then gathered up Reid's gifts and walked out of the bullpen. Morgan took a few steps after her before stopping and taking his seat, Reid innocently pretending to work as he watched. Thirty minutes after the slap Morgan and Garcia were both called into Hotch's office. Garcia told him what happened and Morgan said he wasn't mad and didn't want anything to happen to Penelope

"I know what happened on Friday was difficult, but we need to move past it. Garcia apologize to Morgan for hitting him, Morgan make things right with Reid before the entire team starts taking sides."

Garcia apologized and they both left. Morgan though had a hard time even talking to Reid, every time he tried Reid ignored him, walked away, or started talking to someone else. On Wednesday Reid accepted an invitation from JJ for him and Marion and John to have dinner at her house Thursday. Thursday came and Reid arrived with John in his sling and Marion wearing a knee length black skirt and sky blue t shirt plus boots. Will was home and greeted them when they arrived

"Hey Reid nice to see you, you must be Marion always a pleasure to meet such a beautiful girl and John is getting so big now."

"Will thanks for having us over, Marion brought a pie." Reid said handing it over

"Oh why thank you. Homemade pie always a real treat."

"It's not homemade; I got it at a grocery store." Marion said

Will looked a bit uncertain, thankfully JJ came to the door and told them dinner would be ready in just a few minutes. Reid put John in the playpen Henry was using, while Marion studied the room and Reid helped Will finish setting things up. During the meal Marion kept to her habit of silent watchfulness, but did ask Will questions about New Orleans showing a past history with the town. At the end of the meal JJ brought out Marion's pie and ice cream.

"So Marion what made you decide to bring a blueberry pie?" JJ asked

"A family friend always had to have pie, so I grew up thinking everyone loved pie."

"You're friend is a wise man." Will said smiling

Suddenly John started crying Marion stood and went to go to the family room when her skirt caught on a loose nail, causing a large tear.

"Shit, this is my only skirt."

"I've got some needle and thread maybe we can fix it." JJ said coming over

"No it's too big, I need a new one, I need a new wardrobe. " Marion said sighing

Will walked in with John and handed him to Reid. Reid changed him, and after finishing their food left. The next day Reid went to JJ's office

"JJ thanks for having us last night. Marion had a good time."

"You're welcome, I'm sorry about the skirt I'll pay for it if you want?"

"Actually if you could take her shopping that would be great. I don't know anything about women's clothes and you would be a great help."

"What's this about women's cloths if there is a shopping trip I am so down." Garcia said walking in

"Marion needs clothes; I was hoping JJ could help."

"I'd be happy too, JJ will too, oh we should ask Emily have a girls' day."

At the mention of Emily Reid thanked them for their help and quickly left. As Hotch had feared the team was becoming divided.


	5. Chapter 5

Friday passed peacefully, the girls made plans to go shopping next weekend. At 6: 30 after everyone had gone home, they were called in for a case. Three local boys had been killed in Fargo, North Dakota in the past two weeks and a forth had just gone missing that day. The agents gathered in the conference room except Reid. His cell phone kept ringing and his home phone was busy.

"Rossi, JJ could you go over to Reid's and get him; Garcia would it be alright if they just dropped the kids of at your apartment?" Hotch said

"Of course, make sure to tell Marion to bring salt."

"Salt?" Hotch asked

"Yes last time she came she used up all my salt. She believes salt keeps out evil spirits so she spread it in front of the door and on the window sills. Every time I would break the line she would repair it."

"I've heard of that, salt is used as a purifying agent, it can also be used to protect homes and people." Rossi said

"I have to wonder if the danger Ariel is protecting her children from is supernatural. Garcia didn't you mention Marion carving and painting strange symbols around your apartment?" JJ asked

"Yes she did, I did some research and their all used for protection."

"Ariel is either extremely superstitious or might have a mental illness. She might be schizophrenic which would explain why Reid is so protective of her and the children." Morgan said

"Whatever the situation, lets drop it for now. We have a case to get and I don't want any more fighting. Wheels up in forty" Hotch ordered

Everyone scattered to get ready. JJ and Rossi quickly grabbed their gear and went to Reid's apartment. Reid answered the door in sweats and a t-shirt, wearing a blue apron with his hair back in a ponytail.

"JJ, Rossi what are you guys doing here?"

"You weren't answering you're phone, we have a case." Rossi said

"Oh sorry, I must have left my cell phone in the bathroom, and Marion's been using the home phone. Come inside I just need a few minutes to get ready."

They entered to find a cluttered somewhat organized room. John was in his playpen, playing with a stuffed animal. There were books, papers, notebooks, pens, pencils, scattered on the coffee table and the desk. Blankets, sheets, and a pillow were piled on the end of the sofa. Books were on the floor in front of the bookcases or piled haphazardly on the shelves. Baby stuff was everywhere toys on the floor, a blanket over the play place, other things on the bookcase and coffee table. Reid gestured for them to take a seat, before hurrying to the kitchen. JJ went over to John, while Rossi followed Reid into the kitchen, he was stirring a pot of pasta, while another pot of sauce simmered next to it.

"Reid why don't I finish up, while you get ready."

"Thank you, the colander is in the sink, and the pasta is done when the timer goes off." Reid turned off the sauce and left

He went into the bedroom, and yelling was soon heard. From the little JJ was able to hear it sounded like Reid was unhappy about Marion ignoring incoming phone calls and Marion was mad about having to go to Garcia's. She came out after a couple of minutes, with a diaper bag and a duffle bag. She went to the bathroom, then came into the family room and started gathering John's things. Reid came out shortly after dressing in his usual clothes of slacks and a button down t-shirt, carrying his to go bag. Rossi was waiting on the couch with a bag of salt, and the spaghetti in a bowl.

"What's with the salt and the food?" Reid asked

"Garcia wanted Marion to use her own salt, and I thought it would be a good idea to take to take the food to Garcia's"

"Thanks, JJ is John ready? Marion are you ready?"

The two nodded and they all left. Reid got out John's car seat from his car and they drove to Garcia's. Reid went to help Marion, but she shook off his help: putting the diaper bag, and duffle bag over the shoulder the salt inside the duffle bag. She then grabbed John's car seat and refused to take the bowl of food despite everyone's protests. She slammed the passenger door and disappeared inside Garcia's apartment building. Already running late they left and drove to the plane, finding everyone already waiting. Everybody grabbed seats and waited to take off before asking questions. After they were airborne they gathered around the conference table

"Reid what's with the food and the hair?" Hotch asked

"Oh I was making dinner, when Rossi and Emily came by. Rossi put the food into a bowl but Marion refused to take to Garcia's so we brought it along."

"Food, I'm starving can I have some?" JJ asked with a longing eager tone

"Help herself I made plenty, this was supposed to last us two days."

"Two days?" Rossi asked as JJ got bowls and silver ware from the galley

"I was going to take Marion and John to the zoo and an antique shop tomorrow. I didn't want to cook afterward."

"Antique store?" Hotch asked raising an eyebrow

"It specializes in weapons, jewelry, books, other things like that."

JJ returned and had started dividing the food which everyone took

"Reid this is really good, I had no idea you could cook." Morgan said as they were eating

Reid ignored him and asked Hotch about the case, they went over the case as they ate, Garcia joining them for a few minutes. After they ate Morgan and Emily cleaned up, while the others found places around the cabin.

Reid ignored him and asked Hotch about the case, they went over the case as they ate, Garcia joining them for a few minutes. After they ate Morgan and Emily cleaned up, while the others found places around the cabin.

JJ went and took a seat next to Reid who was sitting on the couch with a book

"Spence why was their bedding on the couch?"

"Marion and I take turns sleeping on the couch. Whoever takes care of John during the night gets the bed."

"Why don't get a bigger apartment, it's been two months."

Reid started "It's hasn't been easy finding a good place within my budget and with easy walking distance to the subway." His tone forcefully neutral

Reid then picked up his book ending the conversation. They worked on the case for two days Reid interacting with Emily and Morgan in a strictly professional capacity. By Sunday the case was drawing to a close, when they got to the hotel Reid found a blonde woman, dressed in jeans and a t-shirt waiting to speaking to him.

"Spencer right, Marion told me you where town." she said walking over to him

"Joanna Harvelle? Marion didn't say you where roaming."

"I am been doing it for a while now, listen I need your help."

"I'm working a case right now, helping the police track down the person who killed those boys."

"I figured that, I just need your help with some research. They don't call you the professor for nothing."


	6. Chapter 6

"Yeah, okay I'll help." He turned to the rest of the team "I'm going to go help her I'll see you tomorrow.

Jo took his hand they walked out of the hotel; a gun was clearly visible under her jacket. The team turned to each other eager to discuss the woman, but Hotch cut them off. They still had a case and he didn't want another fight.

The next morning Reid was at the police station before everyone else. He was working on the geographical profile and was wearing the same clothes from yesterday, though with a different sweater to try and hide it.

"Hey there man, I see you had a late night." Reid ignored him "Saw some action right, did some deep sensual research." Morgan insinuated

Reid ignored him and Hotch quickly sent Morgan and Emily out into the field. They were able to finish the case by the end of the day. Oddly enough when they got to the Unsub's house they found Henry Johnson waiting by the road. The house which was an isolated part of the words was burned down Olaf Svenson the Unsub was found inside. The local police ruled the death a suicide but the boy Henry insisted that a pretty blonde woman had come and slain the monster and rescued him. On the plane ride home Reid was sitting at one of the small tables reading a book that appeared to be from the middle ages. Morgan came over and took the seat across from him

"Reid I'm sorry about my comments, they were stupid, crude and insulting. I've been doing some research ever since I learned about Marion and John. You know I repair old houses as a hobby and I have contacts who do the same." Morgan put a folder on the table "I've got some houses and apartments I think you might like, that Marion and John would like"

Morgan opened the folder and showed Reid various houses, apartments. Morgan listed their amenities like floor space, the number of bedrooms, their proximity to good schools, the subway system, parks. Reid kept his head down, and didn't say anything. After half an hour Reid stood and picked up his book,

"Reid if none of these interest you just say so, I can find other places. Just tell me what you're looking for." Reid moved to leave, Morgan stood and caught his arm "Spencer please just talk to me, tell me what's wrong"

"Derek I don't know what I ever did to you, but I never thought you capable of this level of callousness and cruelty not to someone you once considered a friend." Reid said his voice full of pain and bitterness

Reid then wrenched his arm away; he took a seat on the sofa and opened his book. Morgan resumed his seat and briefly bowed his head and ran his hands over his scalp. He then sat and looked at his friend who didn't turn the page of his book once for the rest of the flight.

The week was quiet and that weekend the women of the BAU came to take Marion shopping. They got to Reid's apartment a bit early and knocked. Reid answered wearing nothing but a pair of jeans and holding John in his arms

"Hey you guys are early. Come inside, Marion should be ready soon."

"Uh Reid…" Emily said with a pointed glance at his chest

"Oh sorry John threw his breakfast at me. I was going to change but Marion's claimed the bedroom." Reid said leading them inside

"Reid I know you don't want to hear this but you really could use a second bedroom." Emily said

Marion came out just then "That's what I keep saying but he won't listen to me."

"You're talking now; I thought you had gone mute." Reid said

"I can talk, just not to you."

"Here two hundred, wait three hundred. That should be enough." Reid said getting money from a drawer in his desk. "Remember no weapons, no accessories for weapons. "

"If that's not enough just pay for it and I'll pay you back." Reid said to Emily, JJ, and Garcia turning to Marion "Have a good time and behave." They all left and drove to the mall

"So Marion what do you need?" Garcia asked as they walked into the mall

"Everything, jeans, shirts, a couple of skirts, some sports bras"

"Sport bras do you need regular ones as well?" Garcia asked

"I don't know I never owned any."

"Right so I'm going to take you to Victoria Secret. We'll meet you at Starbuck's in half an hour." Garcia said everyone agreed and split up

Half an hour later they met at Starbucks Marion got the biggest fanciest coffee drink they had. They then headed down to get clothes

"So Marion did you and your mother go shopping a lot?" Emily asked

"No, not really, money was always tight. We would often go to thrift stores, or Wal-Mart if we needed something. I made a lot of John's clothes when he came, well me, my mom, Jo, and Aunt Ellen."

"Jo, do you mean Joanna Harvelle?" JJ asked

"Yes, how did you know that?"

"We saw her in North Dakota, Reid helped her with research."

"Oh yeah, the professor did tell me that he met her. I didn't know the rest of you had." Marion's voice seemed upset that the other agents had met her

Marion ended the conversation by ducking into hot topic. She quickly found and bought some retro Metalica, AC/DC, Led Zeplin band t-shirts. Garcia spotted and pounced on a Dalek plushy which she bought for John. They left the store and walked over to Macys. Marion though after seeing the prices tried to leave. The others stopped her

"Marion, the professor's paying, remember he gave you three hundred bucks to spend on clothes. " Emily said

"Yeah and don't forget Reid said he'll reimburse us if that's not enough so don't worry." JJ said

Marion was still reluctant, but the others quickly loaded her down with clothes. First jeans, then t-shirts, skirts, blouses, and then some dresses. Loaded down Marion went into a dressing room to try on everything. After ten minutes JJ and Garcia heard her cursing a blue streak.

"Is everything alright?" Garcia asked

"No, give me a second." Marion called back

Marion came out her blonde hair was down past her but, it was so thick and full it could easily cover her entire upper body.

"Whoa, that is some nice Lady Godiva hair you have. " JJ said

"Yeah Yeah. Listen my hair got caught and I lost my pins and hair tie. Do either of you have something I could use?"

"I do" Garcia said digging in her purse and pulling out some barrettes and a pony tail holder "Hold still. You know I had no idea your hair was this long or this full, you normally wear up in a braid around your head or in a loose bun." Garcia commented as she worked

"My mom is so proud of my hair she hates to have it cut. " Marion explained

"I can see why, your hair is gorgeous." JJ said to make up for her Lady Godiva comment

"There you go." Garcia said as she finished

"Thanks, it's been a long time since anyone helped me with my hair. My mom has her hands full with work and with John, Jo's roaming the country, Ellen too and my other close friends are male." Marion said with a sigh

"Must be lonely, moving from place to place." Garcia said

"I've been doing it as long as I can remember. Sometimes we'd stay somewhere for a month or two, but that's about it. I once stayed with Aunt Ellen for four months when I was little but my mom missed me too much." Marion said sadly before she could continue Emily came over and Marion hurried back into the dressing room

They stayed at Macys for almost two hours. They bought so much that Marion and Garcia went to take the bags. When they came back, Garcia was breathless, and Marion looked confident, and well pleased

"What happened?" Emily asked Garcia

"A couple of punks tried to mess with Penelope, I scared them off. However I should go home, the professor doesn't like me fighting." Marion said her worried tone negating her outward confidence

 **A/N Please Review. Let me know you're thoughts, positive or negative. I love your reviews and they really inspire me and encourage me.**


	7. Chapter 7

The three women tried to get more information out of Marion and Garcia but they didn't get much. Marion remained silent on the ride back to Reid's place and Garcia pulled JJ and Emily aside and said that she would wait and talk to everyone at the same time. They got to the apartment and everyone carried the bags upstairs. Marion knocked but no one answered.

"The professor must have taken John out." Marion said pulling out her key and unlocking the door

The four women entered and set their bags inside the door.

"Thank you for today, it was really nice." Marion said dismissing them

"Why don't we stay, help you put the clothes away." JJ said

"That's alright, you don't have to, I'll be fine."

"We don't mind, and we didn't get a chance to get lunch. We'll order a pizza, put the clothes away and wait with you until Reid gets home." Garcia said

Marion had been trying to act tough since the attack but she looked relieved and thankful at Garcia's words. She gave a slight smile of gratitude and everyone picked up bags and went into the bedroom. JJ ordered a pizza while Emily, Garcia, and Marion sorted the clothes and started hanging things up. Reid had cleared out some room in his closet and drawers for Marion's clothes but they had to leave at least of Marion's clothes in bags. After they were done they went into the kitchen and Garcia proceeded to load the dishwasher, clean off the counter, JJ wiped down the counters, while Marion and Emily made room in the family room. The pizza arrived forty minutes after they got to the apartment and they all gathered in the family room to eat.

"So Marion do you have a boyfriend?" Garcia asked around a bite of pizza

"No" Marion said clearly startled by her question

"Why not, you're beautiful, smart, and friendly, I would be surprised if you're not surrounded by crowds of eager suitors." Emily said

"I move around a lot, and with John I don't have a lot of time to hang out with people."

"You're living with Reid, he would be happy to let you hang out with people your own age." JJ said

"Wait a second Reid happy to let a teenage girl hang out with teenage boys. I can't picture it." Emily said

"That's right I bet he would have Garcia do extensive background checks on any boy Marion wants to date." JJ said

"He wouldn't do that, would he?" Marion asked

"We're just teasing, I'm sure he would just have Morgan come over and lecture any boy that tries to take you out." Garcia said

"My mom has threatened to call Uncle Dean over if I try to date anyone she dislikes. She's convinced that one look at him would scare the boy of forever." Marion said

"Uncle Dean? Is that the same uncle that loves pie?" JJ asked

"Yes, him and his brother Sam, I've known them for years. They are the last people you want to mess with you." Marion said and then sighed but didn't speak

"Marion what is it, what's wrong?" Garcia asked

"I just miss my mom, I'm worried about her. I should be with her. She needs my help and I'm stuck here in Washington DC going to school. My uncle dropped out and he's doing fine why can't I." Marion suddenly vented

"You need to go to school to have a good life. Your mom wants you and John to be safe. Whatever she is doing I'm sure she working as hard as she can she can come back to you and John as quickly as she can. Marion have patience and listen to Reid both he and Ariel are doing everything they can to keep you safe and ensure you have a good life." Garcia said

"My mom is an ambassador we traveled extensively when I was growing up. She didn't have a lot of time for me but I knew she loved me and everything she did was to ensure that I had the best life she could give me." Emily said

Marion suddenly stood she looked on the brink of tears. She hurried into the bedroom and shut the door. The women picked up the pizza and drinks and then waited for Marion to come out or Reid to come home. After half an hour Reid came home, pushing John in his stroller

"What are you guys doing here? I thought the shopping would take all day." Reid said upon seeing JJ, Emily, and Garcia

Emily filled him in on what happened, while JJ and Garcia got John settled after down in his play pen. After Emily finished Reid asked a troubling question

"Where you followed?"

"No, I didn't check but I don't think so." Emily said

"Thank you so much for taking Marion shopping, do I owe you any money?" Reid asked abruptly changing the subject

"No, it's fine, are you sure you don't want of us to stay? Marion seemed pretty broken up." JJ offered

"No, I've got it, thank you all of you so much." Reid said and showed them the door.

That Monday Reid came in grabbed his usual mug of coffee and sat down at his desk. After half an hour he shook himself slightly and walked over to Morgan. Morgan looked at him in surprise but didn't say anything. They spoke for a couple of minutes and then Morgan handed Reid a file and Reid returned to his desk. Hotch, Rossi, and Emily witnessed the exchange but reigned in their curiosity. An hour later Reid went to the bathroom and they all went over to Morgan's desk

"Morgan what did Reid want?" Hotch asked

"He asked if the properties I was showing him on the plane were still available. When I said they were he asked for a copy of that list. "Morgan said

"I thought Reid didn't want to move, that he hated any mention of it." Rossi said

"I think it's because of what happened on Saturday" Emily said "Garcia and Morgan were approached in the parking garage by two men when they were walking to the car. Garcia said Marion scared them off but Marion was pretty shaken up. In fact so was Reid: after I told him what happened he asked me if we had been followed."

"Were you?" Hotch asked

"I didn't think so at the time, but I wasn't really paying attention." Emily said

The conversation abruptly ended as Reid came back into the bullpen. They didn't get another chance to speak about Reid that day. On Tuesday Morgan was at the coffee machine with Garcia and JJ when Reid walked over

"So I went over the places with Marion last night. We have five places we think would work, do you think you could set up times for us to look them over?" Reid said handing Morgan a list

"Yeah, sure I'll get in touch with John and I will have times for you tomorrow morning." Morgan said

"Thanks, listen Derek about the plane I I I'm sorry I know you weren't being cruel or callous I just couldn't deal with the picture you were making." Reid said

"What do you mean the picture he was making?" Garcia asked stepping over to them

"He was showing me a future I couldn't have. A future where I saw John growing up, where I saw Marion graduate and go off to college. I know I'll only have them for a short time and I accept that, but " Reid broke and took a steadying breath "Every day after work I go home and see Marion reading a book or watching TV, and I see John playing or crawling on the floor and I know this is what I want to see every day. I know they are Ariel's and she has every right to take them back but I don't want to think about the day when they won't be there." Reid sighed and walked out of the bullpen.

JJ, Morgan, and Garcia sadly watched him walk away, not having fully realized the heartbreaking nature of Reid's situation. Morgan went up to talk to Hotch and report the conversation between him and Morgan

"He's scared; whatever happened in that parking garage really unnerved him. We need to investigate Ariel, I know this is personal but if she is putting Marion, John and Reid in danger we need to know so we can help protect them. I'll talk to Garcia have her hunt down anything she can find. Morgan help Reid get another place make sure it's safe and put it under a fake name to be safe. "Hotch said

"Yeah, okay, you do you know Reid is going to be angry at us for doing this." Morgan said

"I do but I won't let anything happen to them." Hotch said

Morgan left, by Friday Reid had bought a two story house near a park and was only three blocks away from a subway station. It should have been out of his price range but a fire had gutted the house and Morgan had bought it for a song and then rebuilt the interior from the ground up. The entire team came on Saturday to help Reid move when they arrived at the apartment late morning no one was home. They called Reid and he said he was running late. He arrived ten minutes with John in a sling, and Marion with her hair in a braided crown wearing the same clothes she had worn when she had first met the team. The team went inside it was so neat and clean

"Reid did you and Marion actually clean up before we came here?" JJ asked

"No we moved to a hotel Saturday night, I've been stopping by here for an hour after work each day to clean, and start packing things."

The Agents all eyed each other but no one said anything. The work went quickly with eight people working together everything was soon packed away. As the team moved furniture they found pagan symbols carved into the wood, salt was laid over every window, and various symbols were painted behind doors or in corners. The people who found them didn't comment but did take pictures. There were also a lot of old books like from medieval times and a lot of books on mythology and ancient rituals. As Emily was packing away mugs and cups she dropped one on the floor and swore; John was in a box playing with the Dalek doll Garcia had given him, he instantly repeated her word

"Marion, Reid could you come in here for a second." Emily called

"Yeah what going on?" They both asked walking into the kitchen

"John said his first word." Emily said

"He did? was it Sisa?" Marion said

"No." Emily said

"Papa?" Reid asked hopefully

"No it was a certain four letter word beginning with F." Emily said

John helpfully repeated the word so there could be no doubts. Marion, Reid, and Emily all looked at each other and just started laughing their heads off. The others came into the kitchen to see what was going on. It took the three a minute but finally Reid was able to explain what had happened John again proudly showing of his speech capabilities. The entire kitchen soon rang with laughter and everyone resumed their work with light hearts and an occasional chuckle. Morgan and Hotch soon started making deliveries to the house where Emily and Marion started unpacking. By four everything was done and at the new house. Hotch, Reid, and Morgan were the only ones left Hotch was taking the last box done while Reid was looking around in case he missed anything

"So Reid I saw the symbols and paint on the floor, I don't know if you want to keep the apartment but I'm willing to fix up the floor and walls if you want."

"Thank you, I've made plans to sell the place it was the only way I could afford the house. Derek could you stand still for a second?"

"Sure why?"

Reid's response was a fist in Morgan's eye

"I hated being mad at you especially with how helpful and kind you've been." Reid explained

"That's fine I deserved it, I am sorry about questioning your paternity…" A fist hit his jaw before he could finish and he staggered slightly

"Sorry, I'm done I promise."

Hotch came up just then and stared at Morgan's face and Reid rubbing his bruised knuckles

"Just working out some issues." Morgan said

Hotch nodded and the three men left. As they heading towards the cars they noticed a group of people across the street. They watched the trio intently and didn't move from their spot in the alley. Reid saw them and drew out an iron knife, but kept walking. He shoved Morgan and Hotch to keep going when they slowed down

 **A/N A long chapter, and a long time since I worked on this story. Please review let me know what you thought of it, all praise and criticism welcome. For my long time followers I did change the first chapter but I did not change much. Follow, Favorite and Review**


	8. Chapter 8

They got into the car and Hotch started driving away. When he started going to the house Reid ordered him to pull over

"Are we being followed?" Reid asked looking over his shoulder from the back seat."

"No, who were those guys? Were they the ones Marion met at the mall?" Morgan asked

"I don't know and no those weren't the same people. Hotch I could use some groceries could you drive in a very circular route to a grocery store and keep an eye out for anyone who might be following." Reid said

"Sure but Spencer I need to know what is going on. If you and the children are in trouble I can help you the whole team can and we are all eager to help all three of you."

"Thanks, but Marion and I can handle it. " Reid said ending the conversation

They drove in a very disorganized route to a grocery store, a pizza place and finally the house. When they got to the house Garcia came out to help them and talk to Reid

"Reid I understand why you took your time but Marion was worried sick. She tries to hide her feelings but she is so anxious, worried and stressed no teenager should have this much stress." Garcia said

"I'll talk to her, hopefully moving here will help." Reid said

They entered the house, Reid went to the back of the house; he put the groceries away and then went to the front of the house and the family room where Marion was playing with John. Marion had watched him come in but had not said a word or moved from her spot. Reid bent down and picked up John, Marion got to her feet and waited, Reid took her hand:

"I made a promise to your mother to protect you and John, to look after you and care for you. I will keep my promise no matter what happens, no matter what I have to sacrifice. This house will always be your home and John's for however long you need and when you leave you will always be welcome back. As Bobby says _Family doesn't end in blood_ and you are a member of my family; I love you like a daughter."

Marion started and looked taken aback but then she threw her arms around Reid and John and hugged them. Reid adjusted John in his arms and managed to put an arm around her. Marion broke apart a minute later deeply embarrassed to see JJ, Hotch, Rossi, Garcia, Morgan, and Emily watching them.

"Why don't you get John ready for dinner, I got pizza." Reid said clearing his throat

Marion took John, hurried out of the room and went upstairs. Reid tried brushing past his friends to get to the dining room but Garcia stopped him and hugged him, JJ did the same. Morgan clapped him on the shoulder. Reid embarrassed and bewildered hurried into the kitchen to get the food out. The team ate dinner and forbade teasing Morgan or Reid about the two punches. They also didn't mention the people in the alley. The team left the family soon after to get settled in. Two weeks passed and Christmas was only a week away. The team was called in for a case in Seattle Washington. Reid was running late; both John and Marion were sick with colds and were running behind. The agents met on the plane and decided to discuss their findings about Ariel, and the dangers her children might be facing

"So I dug into Ariel's background; she had Marion very young like fifteen. Her parents died a year later in a house fire. Ariel and Marion disappeared as well; however super tech genius was able to discover a paper trail of Ariel enrolling in various high schools all over the country and occasional doctor visits for a Marion Wicks in the same town. Very interestingly Dean and Sam Winchester were enrolled at the same high schools that Ariel went too." Garcia reported

"So Ariel's parents die and John Winchester kidnaps her and Marion and raises them. Why would he take the risk?" JJ asked

"Maybe he sees himself in Ariel; family dies tragically in fire leaving them to raise a young child by themselves." Emily proposed

"That's risky and he travels extensively he must have seen similar cases before. Garcia when Marion got pregnant where the Winchesters in town?" Morgan asked

"Checking, checking, yes they were. You think Marion is Dean's daughter?"

"It fits, The Winchesters don't have a lot of friends, they travel extensively and it explains why John Winchester risked taking Ariel, he was keeping his family safe and together." Hotch said

"Do you think Reid knows? Emily asked

"No, if he did he'd be obligated to tell me. It could be that Marion doesn't even know; she called Dean and Sam her uncles'. It could be that Ariel and John decided not to tell her until she was older."

"Raised in that family it's no surprise Marion is so closed off and protective. She probably learned to take care of herself at a young age and was raised in the same delusions that John Winchester taught his sons." Rossi said

Reid came in furious he had clearly heard Rossi's last comment

"So you guys are investigating Ariel and Marion when I asked you not to. I thought we were past this. I don't care about Ariel's past except where it might harm her or her children. Marion is very superstitious I'll admit and I am not happy about that or her paranoia however she and I are working on it. Even if Marion is Dean Winchester's daughter it doesn't matter. She is not responsible for the crimes of her father or her grandfather and as far as I know Ariel is innocent of any crime." Reid said his voice level but pulsing with intensity and fury

"Spencer we are very concerned about your safety and the children's. You moved out of your apartment something you were vehemently opposed to a week after Marion encountered people in a parking garage. You have strange symbols painted and carved in your apartment. You carry around a silver knife and an iron knife in your messenger bag and you wear a cross. We care deeply about you and Marion and John and we are doing research so we can understand the danger the three of you are in and to help protect you." Hotch said calmly but full of his trademark caring and authority

"I can't stop you can I." Reid said he took a deep breath and continued "I truly don't know Ariel's relationship to the Winchester brothers she was very careful when she talked about them. I have known her for years since I was student in Los Vegas and I did meet her on campus. We've met occasionally and I was in contact with her and a few of her friends including Joanna Harvelle the woman you saw in North Dakota. I haven't heard anything from Ariel since she asked me to look after her children. All I know is that she said she is working to stop something apocalyptic. Until she comes back I am going to protect Marion and John to the best of my ability and to make sure Marion feels safe." Reid said the finality in his voice telling everyone the conversation was finished

No one said a word and JJ asked the pilot to take off. They got to Seattle without Reid saying a word. He looked over the case and nodded his agreement when Hotch assigned him to go to the crime scene. Reid worked in tense silence as they worked the case barely opening his mouth to answer any case related questions. By the morning of the second day the team was hopeful that they could wrap up the case by the afternoon and be heading home by tomorrow afternoon. As they were heading the SUVs a man was standing perfectly still in the entrance to the hotel parking garage. Despite the freezing temperature he was only wearing a tan trench coat and a blue suit. The man was in late thirties with dark wavy hair, and piercing blue eyes. He was carrying a brown paper bag in his hand

"Spencer William Reid Ariel asked me to find you." The man said as they passed by him

Reid stopped in his tracks as did the rest of the team. Reid however waved them on and they reluctantly did so. Reid drew the man aside into the side of the parking garage. They started talking Reid seemed eager but reserved, the man never expressed any emotion. The team started walking away when they suddenly heard Reid's voice

"You come near Marion and John and I will kill you." Reid said his voice full of fury and also fear

The team rushed back they saw the two men closer together Reid had his gun in his hand

"I mean Marion and John no ill will, My Father commanded us to love all his children. "the man responded without an emotion

The team had already drawn their weapons but held back not wanting to escalate the situation

"Yeah, well I'm sure you mean that but I have a duty to protect Marion and John and I don't trust you so stay away from them and from me." Reid said gripping his gun tight

"As you wish, I will tell Ariel that is what you want. However I would appreciate you giving Marion and John the Christmas gifts and notes she sent me to deliver." The man said

"I will, now leave." Reid said taking the bag

The agents breathed easier when the man obeyed and walked out of the parking garage and disappearing behind a building. Reid kept his gun in his hand until the man was out of sight. He then holstered his weapon and tried to walk a few steps. His legs were shaking and he had to put his hand against the wall to try and keep from falling, he failed and sank to his knees. His team mates holstered their own guns and rushed over to him

"Morgan, Emily go after the man and hold him for questioning. Rossi call an ambulance tell them we have a downed federal agent. JJ help me with Reid." Hotch ordered kneeling down next to Reid.

Morgan and Emily took off running, while Rossi quickly dialed 911. Reid appeared to be in shock, Hotch did his best to turn Reid around and lean him against the wall. JJ took the bag and handed it to Rossi. Hotch managed to prop Reid up and was opening his coat. There was no visible blood but that didn't mean he wasn't injured. Hotch was pulling of his coat when Reid spoke

"Don't I'm fine, really just had a bit of a shock." Reid said his voice so soft and weak it was hard to understand

Before Hotch could respond Emily and Morgan ran back in

"We pursued him but he was long gone before he started chasing him." Emily reported

"How is Reid?" Morgan asked

"No visible injuries the ambulance will be here soon." Hotch responded he had stopped taking off Reid's coat but put a hand on Reid's shoulder to keep him from moving

"Hey Rossi what's in the bag?" JJ asked

"Some presents wrapped up in Christmas wrapping paper addressed to Marion and John, and two envelopes addressed to each of the children."

Reid put his head against the wall and didn't speak. He was shaking still but it wasn't as noticeable. Hotch kept a close eye on him but he didn't notice anything immediately life threatening. The ambulance pulled up a few minutes later. Reid tried to stand but Hotch forced him down. Rossi signaled the paramedics and they pulled up right of the agents and got out

"We got a report of an injured Federal Agent is that him?" One of the paramedics asked

"Yes, he was waylaid by a man in the parking garage. Agent Reid signaled us to leave them alone we were walking to our cars when we heard Agent Reid's raised voice; we turned around and found him holding his gun. We rushed over but stopped when the two men continued their conversation, however after the man left Agent Reid started shaking, he reached for the wall but fell to his knees and couldn't speak for two minutes." Hotch reported

Two of the three paramedics were already kneeling down and examining Reid who kept trying to push them away.

"Enough" Reid snapped as they refused to stop "I am not injured, I received a bad shock." Reid licked his lips before he continued "Some time ago I was kidnapped by a man with Multiple Personality Disorder he held me and tortured me for two days. One of his personalities was Raphael an Angel of the Lord. The man I spoke with today also claimed to be an Angel: Castiel the angel of Tuesday. He acted and sounded almost identical to Raphael. After he left I started having flashbacks to when I was kidnapped." Reid said

"Alright sir, it sounds like you are in shock. You don't need to go to the hospital but you do need to go home and rest. You should also have someone you trust stay with you in case you start to experience flashbacks or develop other symptoms of PTSD. "The lead paramedic said

Reid nodded and after speaking briefly with Hotch they drove off. Hotch helped Reid to his feet and Reid started walking to the SUVs. Rossi stopped him

"Where are you going?" He asked

"We have the case to work on." Reid said

"Spencer you are off the case." Reid opened his mouth to object "We will discuss what happened later for now you are off the case. You will go back to the hotel with Rossi and stay there for the rest of the day." Hotch ordered

Reid nodded took the bag from Rossi and they went to the hotel.

"I have never seen Reid like that." Emily said

"After we rescued him Reid kept to himself and self medicated with Dilauded. By the time he got off of drugs he was already mostly recovered from his ordeal. With the strain he's been under becoming a parent so suddenly and having to protect his children I'm not surprised he collapsed when confronted with one of the most traumatic events in his life."Hotch said

They walked to the cars and went to the station. They were able to wrap up the case and were going to fly out that night everyone including the pilots were eager to be home. The team got a quick bite to eat before going to the hotel to pack. Reid didn't say a word when they met in the lobby and when they got on the plane he pulled out a book and ignored everyone. A quarter of the way through the plane ride Hotch's phone rang

"Hello?"

"Yes he is who may I ask is speaking?"

"Reid Joanna Harvelle is asking for you." Hotch said holding out the phone to Reid who was on the couch

"Jo? Reid said after he got up and took the phone

"Ariel why are you calling what's wrong?" Reid asked sitting heavily on the couch

 **A/N Reid's reaction to Castiel may be a bit over the top but Reid has been dealing with a lot of stress with the children and Raphael did remind me of Castiel. Plus yeah exposition, back-story and Cas. Please Review, Follow, Favorite**


	9. Chapter 9

"You called my boss's phone he answered and gave it to me, isn't that enough proof?"

…..

"I understand." Reid took a deep breath and started singing quietly "I like big buts and you can't deny, when I see a girl walk in with an itty bitty waist I think she has a dick." Reid said his face red as a tomato

…

"So what is what you needed to talk to me about?"

…...Ariel talked for ten minutes straight

"So I need to ward against angels now, okay I'll talk to Marion. So if Angels are against you know why is Castiel with you?"

…...

Reid started laughing his head off and couldn't stop. Eventually he got control of himself "I have to say I've heard some strange things but that one is really out there. Is there anything else you need to tell me?"

…...

"Okay I got it. So your children are doing well. Marion is taking really good care of John, I bought her a new wardrobe and she is attending several classes to keep up her skills. Marion and I struck a bargain about guns as long as she keeps her grades up she can start practicing her shooting as soon as she turns 16. John is thriving he is crawling all over the place and will soon start walking. He also said his first word."

….

"Unfortunately no, Emily was in the kitchen with John when she broke a glass. She swore and John repeated it several times."

…

"I will and if you need to you can send Castiel to me, but do not send him to Marion or John, if you need someone to get in direct contact with Marion use Jo, Ellen, or Bobby. Come back to us safe and sound. Bye." Reid said then hung up the phone

He leaned his head and sighed before standing and returning the phone to Hotch. Reid then walked to the bathroom and shut the door. The others on the plane looked at each other but didn't say a word. Rossi got up and filled two glasses with scotch he sat down on the couch and waited for Reid. A loud thump was heard from the bathroom, five minutes passed and Morgan was about to break down the door when Reid came out. He walked back to the couch and gave a slight smile at seeing Rossi and the glasses of Scotch he had placed on the floor

"Scotch Dave? You really think I need a drink?"

"Yes, I've had conversations with my exes before I always needed a drink afterword." Rossi said handing him a glass

"Thank you." Reid said taking a drink

"You're welcome, how is Ariel doing?"

"Fine she and team Free Will are trying to stop the apocalypse and get everything back to normal."

"How does that work, I thought when the apocalypse happened it was the end of the world how can you stop it?"

"Ariel says that Lucifer is free and marshalling his forces to fight the armies of heaven. She says that Lucifer and the Archangel Michael can't fight each other until they get their proper vessels. Team Free Will is fighting to stop them from getting them and trying to find a way to put Lucifer back in his cage."

"So the apocalypse hasn't started yet, but it will as soon as all the pieces are in place. If Castiel is an angel why would he be involved with Ariel and her people? Shouldn't he be trying to stop them?"

"Castiel rebelled against heaven and tried to stop Lucifer from being freed. He failed and is now cast out of heaven. He is now trying to find God and ask him to intervene and stop the apocalypse." Reid said with a smile

"I thought God was in heaven? Why would an angel need to find him?"

"God has not been in heaven for thousands of years according to Castiel. The angels have orders and a plan for the end of the world; they miss God so they decided to speed up the time line and they hope he will come back when earth is a paradise once more."

"That's an interesting theology, is Team Free Will also looking for God?"

"No just a way anyway to stop the end times from happening." Reid gulped down his scotch and took a deep breath "Ariel warned me that the Angels would be taking a keener interest in Marion and John, they believe that the Winchester's are the key to getting the vessels and Marion and John would be very useful."

"Are Sam and Dean still alive?" Hotch broke in

"She and Marion have never said one way or the other and I've never asked. They might have survived the explosion Dean did manage to fake his death before. Even if they are alive Marion has no idea where they are or how to contact them and she would never help put them in jail." Reid spoke as fiercely as any parent trying to protect their child

"Okay Spencer we won't question her, we don't know anything concrete yet. How are you doing?" Rossi asked

"Fine, Marion will be so happy to get word from Ariel this is the longest they've ever gone without hearing from each other."

"So Spencer if I ever need to use a security phrase with you can we use that song?" Morgan asked

"No." Reid said blushing

The conversation became increasingly lighthearted and soon everyone was discussing their holiday plans. Reid was going to spend Christmas morning with the children before heading over to JJ's for dinner. Everyone else was spending time with relatives or friends outside of the BAU. When they got to Quantico to write up their reports it was almost midnight; Garcia hurried over to them followed by Marion and John.

"Penelope what's wrong did something happen?" Reid asked hurrying over to her

"No, you just always call Marion every day when you're gone and you didn't call today. Marion was so worried she insisted on coming here." Garcia said

Reid held out his arms and Marion rushed over to him, he hugged her and kissed John.

"I'm alright I promise, I'm sorry I didn't call." Reid said releasing them

"Why didn't you call you promised you'd call everyday to let us know you were alright?" Marion said angry and worried

"I ran into Castiel, he brought up some old memories for me. Your mother sent him to deliver Christmas gifts to you two like a winged version of Santa Clause. "Reid said holding out the bag

Marion grabbed it eagerly glowing with excitement and happiness.

"Don't you want to wait until Christmas morning?" Reid asked teasingly

Marion shook her head and Reid smiled tenderly at her

"Okay I have work to do, Why don't you and John sit at the break table while I finish up; Garcia could you keep an eye on them?" Reid asked turning to her

She nodded and the team entered the bullpen. The agents got to work while Marion and John started working on the gifts. Time passed quietly when Marion suddenly got up and walked over to Reid

"Spencer this necklace belonged to Grandma and this knife was John's why would mom give these to me?" She asked worried showing him a very old silver pendant on a silver chain and an army issued hunting knife

"I don't know I'm guessing she thought you were old enough to be trusted with them." Reid replied standing up and taking the two items

"She also gave John a photo album, a lock picking kit, and a silver knife. Did she call you, tell me did mom call you?" her voice load and panicked

"Yes she did, she told me to tell you to be safe, that she was proud of you and she loves you and John." Spencer said putting a hand on her shoulder

Marion backed away and started walking to the exit. Reid hurried after her

"Marion stop! Where are you going?" Reid demanded

Marion didn't answer and kept walking away Reid caught up to her just as she reached the doors and grabbed her shoulder

"Tell me where are you going?" Reid demanded

"I'm going to mom she needs me." Marion said trying to get away from his hand

"You don't even know where she is. How are you going to find her?" Reid asked not removing his grip

"I'll go to Bobby's he'll know where she is or at least have a way to contact to her." Marion said

"If your mother wanted you with her she would have kept you by her side. She wanted you to be safe which is why she entrusted you and John to me."

"And you are you anyway John's father? I doubt that mom just picked you because you're useful. You're nothing to John or me and you have no say in what I do."

Reid didn't respond to her last statement and instead tried to guide her back into the bullpen. Marion jerked away and ran for the exit, Reid easily caught up with her and grabbed her arm. She turned and actually hit him in the shoulder; Reid didn't even flinch and just grabbed her wrist.

"Marion I need you to calm down, there is nothing you can do to help your mother. The best thing you can do is stay put and allow her to focus on what she is doing and not worry about you." Reid said releasing her wrist

"My mother's life is on the life so is Bobby, Jo, Ellen, my uncles their all risking their lives to save the world and I'm here going to school, doing lessons, I should be helping them." Marion said forcefully

"You are helping them by looking after John, by staying safe so they are not constantly worried about you. Everyone you have named are excellent hunters with years of experience, and they have an angel on their side. They can take care of themselves and each other." Reid said

Marion didn't respond but did turn and walk up to the conference room. Emily and Morgan followed her. Reid looked around for John and saw him with Garcia walking over to him

"I saw this coming, Marion was so worried and stressed about her mother, John, this whole situation she was going to break at some point." Garcia said coming down the stairs from Hotch's office where she had waited with John

"I can understand sending Christmas gifts any parent would want to give their kids something for the holidays, but then she called Reid. Team Free Will is going to do something dangerous and Ariel wanted to make sure Reid would protect their children if anything happened to her." Rossi said

"Marion is not stupid she knows her mother is about to risk her life, she just wants to protect her mother and help her, it must be so painful to have to sit on the sidelines and wait." JJ said

Reid took John and hugged him before handing him back. Reid gathered up the Christmas gifts including the ones on his desk.

"Spencer I need to talk to you in my office." Hotch said as Reid was gathering up his personal belongings.

Reid nodded and followed him up; they spoke for several minutes before Reid came out. Morgan was just coming out of the conference room and hurried over to Reid

"Marion says she's willing to stay and wait for news. I think she's trying to get us to lower our guard and sneak off. I would like to stay with you guys tonight and then tomorrow why don't the three of you come to Chicago for Christmas give Marion a change of scene."

"Are you sure I wouldn't want to intrude." Reid asked

"You wouldn't my mom and sisters love children and they like you they won't mind." Morgan said

"In that case we accept." Reid said

Marion came out and Reid told her the plan, she wasn't happy but Reid didn't give her a choice. They spent ten days in Chicago before flying back New Years day for a local case. Morgan's family adored John and spoiled him rotten. Marion was aloof but the Morgan's won her over with their love for John and she found herself letting her guard her down. John took his first steps towards Marion and this more than any words she would hear convinced her it was the right move to stay with John and Reid.

"You were right, I would only have been in the way if I had gone to her and John needs me." Marion told Spencer as they were driving home from the airport

"I'm sorry I'm right I wish you and your mom could be together but hopefully the devil will be sealed away soon and she can come back for the two of you." Reid said managing to keep the sadness from his voice

Three weeks passed since Ariel's phone call and the team was in Boston, Massachusetts handling the Reaper case. It was the third day and the team was pursuing George Foyet and the book writer as their best leads. They left the station and were heading to the cars when they were stopped by a voice behind them

"Spencer William Reid Ariel sent me with news."

Reid instinctively reached for his gun but Hotch had confiscated it until he was cleared for field duty by the psychologist he was seeing. Morgan was standing next to him and put a hand on his shoulder

"Castiel is Ariel alright?" Reid asked his voice steady

"She is, but we have failed in our mission."

"Spencer we should take this conversation somewhere private." Hotch said interrupting Castiel

"We could go to a bar Sam and Dean often go to bars." Castiel offered

Reid gave a strangled protest and Morgan tightened his grip.

"There is a restaurant near hear with an open bar why don't we go there." Rossi said

Spencer nodded, Castiel didn't say anything and the rest of the group agreed. They got into the cars, Castiel went with JJ, Rossi, and Emily. When they got there they got a table and Reid ordered an Irish Coffee and a glass of Scotch. The others ordered appetizers.

"So Castiel you seem pretty easy going, are you like a rebel slacker angel?" Morgan asked

"No, I did rebel but I am a soldier fighting for humanity I do not have time to slack." Castiel replied

"Why did you rebel?" Rossi asked

"Dean taught me that human beings deserve free will and that angels and humans should not blindly follow others orders."

"Castiel why did Ariel send you here?" Reid asked having finished his glass of scotch

"I am to inform you of the deaths of Ellen and Joanna Harveille. They died trying to stop Lucifer." Castiel replied again without emotion

"What no that can't be Ellen would never let Jo be involved in anything that risky." Reid protested brokenly

"Ellen knew the importance of our cause as did Jo. It was Jo's choice and her mother accepted her decision."

Reid didn't speak for a long time trying to regain his composure no one did. JJ put a hand on his but he shook it off.

"How did they die?" Reid asked breaking the silence

"We went to kill the devil using the colt, the town was empty of humans but guarded by hell hounds. When we got their I left to investigate the multitude of reapers in the town. While I was gone the hellhounds attacked and wounded Jo. They retreated into a nearby store but without medical aid or my healing gift it was clear Jo would not survive. She decided to use herself as bait to draw away the hellhounds and leave a clear path for Dean, Sam, Ariel and Ellen to kill the devil. Ellen refused to leave her daughter. Dean, Sam, Ariel and Ellen set up the bombs and lured the hellhounds to the store. Dean, Sam and Ariel left the store and Jo and Ellen set of the bombs killing themselves and the hellhounds."

Reid bowed his head but then looked Castiel straight in the eye as he spoke "Tell me it worked; tell me they killed that Son of a Bitch."

"No, they didn't, Dean shot him point blank in the head and the Devil lived. He completed the spell to summon death and Dean, Sam, Ariel and I fled."

Reid looked like he wanted to throw something at the Angel. Instead he stood and tilted his head indicating that the Angel should follow him. Castiel did so and Morgan and the Hotch were instantly on their feet following them. Reid led Castiel outside to an alley where they stopped and spoke for a several minutes but too low were the men to hear. Castiel walked off and Reid put his hand against the wall and leaned against it. Morgan and Hotch hurried over to him.

"Hotch could you drive me to the hotel please." Reid asked his voice thin and shaky

"Of course, Morgan and I will take you and stay with you." Hotch said putting an arm around him

They drove to the hotel, Morgan calling to let the team know what was going on. Morgan and Hotch stayed with Reid for an hour but left when he fell asleep. They stayed in Boston two more days tracking down the Reaper. Hotch allowed Reid to continue to work on the case but was never left alone. On the plane Reid took a seat across from Hotch

"I don't know how I'm going to tell Marion Ellen and Jo are dead. I know as soon as she hears she is going to want to leave and go to her mother and we both know what a mistake that would be."

"You can't keep this from her, she will hear it eventually and even if you don't care that she'll blame you for hiding the truth it will makes things a thousand times worse. I would tell her everything and emphasize that Ellen died because of Jo."

"It wasn't Jo's fault." Reid protested

"I know but it will give Marion pause and hopefully make her finally realize that she can be just as much a hindrance as a help to her mother."

Reid nodded and left to think about Hotch's advice. However Reid waited to talk to her wanting the find the right time. Three days passed and at four in the afternoon Reid's cell phone rang

"Hello can I help you?"

…..

"Are you okay? Is John okay?" Reid said scribbling something on a piece of paper

….Reid continued listening as he sprang to his feet and rushed out the bullpen, Garcia entered just as he was about to leave; Reid grabbed her and handed her the paper in his hand

"I need you to trace this number." He ordered lowering the phone and gesturing to the phone number he had just written down

Garcia started and stared at him like a deer in headlights

"Now, go trace it." Reid ordered giving her a slight push

 **A/N Please Review tell me what you think. I love Ellen and Jo and I hated that I had to kill them. The team is getting closer to the truth but how they much they believe is uncertain. If you don't want to comment please Follow, Favorite.**


	10. Chapter 10

Reid watched her for a second before turning and hurried to Hotch's office. He didn't bother to knock and just walked in.

"What is it, do we have a case?" Hotch asked looking up from his paperwork

Reid didn't hear him, he was too focused on the call. As Hotch spoke Reid turned pale and flinched, Reid suddenly clasped his hand to his mouth and looked down struggling to center himself. Hotch immediately came over to him but waited for Reid to speak, Reid calmed himself and spoke

"No you can't I'm sorry he's too young. Marion you need to split up and hide him." Reid said his voice calm and even cold

…..

"You only have three knives and at least four kidnappers you can barely defend yourself let alone John. It's too dangerous for him to be near a fight and you'll be distracted trying to protect him. Hide him and I swear I will find him." His tone harsher but matter of fact

…..

"I know, just hide and wait for me or someone else from the BAU. Penelope is tracing the call as we speak; stay on the line until she's done. We will find you, just hold on." Reid said and lowered the phone and took a deep breath

Hotch having already figured out the situation, put a hand briefly on Reid's shoulder and then stepped onto the walkway outside his office and walked a few steps to Rossi's office.

"Dave I need you to come out here." Hotch said and then strode into the bullpen

After Rossi joined Emily and Morgan at the bottom of the stairs Hotch explained

"Marion and John have been kidnapped, Marion was able to escape with John but their kidnappers are pursuing them. Marion was able to get one of their cell phones and called Reid, Penelope is currently tracing their location. Morgan I need you to get JJ as soon as we know where we are we're going to need to contact the local police. Rossi I need a swat team mobilized and ready to go as soon as we have the address. I'm going to call Strauss and inform her about the situation, Emily I need you to wait with Reid."

After throwing sympathetic glances at Reid who was at his desk digging through his messenger bag, the team split up to obey Hotch's orders. Emily went over to Reid but didn't speak, noting the phone held to his hear. Garcia came into the bullpen five minutes after Reid had spoken to her. Reid who had been watching for her ran over to her and grabbed the paper from her hand without a word. He then backed away a few steps

"I have the address; I'll be there in thirty minutes. Keep safe and out of sight." Reid hung up the phone and put it in his pocket

He then read the address, handed the piece of paper to Emily who had followed him and went back to his desk. Emily quickly updated Garcia on the situation and told her to pull up the schematics for the building and any surveillance footage she could find. Reid while they were talking had put a silver knife and hunting knife in his belt and was hurrying out the door carrying a medium black bag the women had never seen before. Hotch came out of his office along with Rossi and saw Reid leaving. They immediately hurried to intercept him. The four of them quickly surrounded him and were soon joined by JJ and Morgan.

"Reid where are you going?" Rossi asked

Reid just glared at the stupidity of the question

"Why aren't you waiting for the rest of the team?" Hotch asked

"I need to get there as soon as possible I can't waste any time." Reid said

"We know, we're working as fast as we can. The Swat team is ready and soon as we have the address we'll leave."

"You have it I gave the address to Emily. I didn't even think after I got Marion and John's location all I could hear was John's terrified cries and Marion's pleas with him to quiet down." Reid said his voice breaking slightly as he said the last part

"Spencer I promise you we will get them back. Just work with us it's the best and safest plan." Hotch said again putting a hand on Reid's shoulder

Reid slowly nodded and took a deep breath. Emily handed the location to Rossi who called the swat team. Rossi then handed it to JJ who called the local police and then everyone except Garcia left. As they drove Hotch questioned Reid for information about the situation

"I don't know how they were kidnapped Marion had a karate class this afternoon and John went to the doctor. Marion said that she was blindfolded and her wrists were tied behind her with rope. She was forced into a car; one of her abductors was holding John she could hear him talking. They got to the school and she was forced to go inside and walk up a second flight of stairs. Marion and John were taken a room and left with a single guard. Marion got out a knife cut through the ropes and stabbed the guard. She then stole his phone, grabbed John and snuck out. She saw two guards at the head of the stairs discussing a fourth who was patrolling the building. She went into a nearby room and hid." Reid finished his account his voice trying to sound as discontented as he would with any other case but failing miserably

"Was Marion able to see what kind of weapons they had?" Morgan asked from the back seat

"No, she said her guard didn't have a gun, but she couldn't tell about the others."

"Did she tell you anything else that would be useful?" Emily asked

"Not really she told me the basics but before she could elaborate John started crying." Reid said dropping his head

Reid refused to speak anymore but remained in silent thought through the rest of the drive. They got to Washington High school which had been abandoned for years. They found the cops had surrounded the school and established a perimeter, the swat team arrived two minutes after the BAU. Before a tactical plan was established Reid drew his team aside

"I know Hotch won't let me go inside and I understand, however I need to ask a favor of all of you."

"Of course Reid anything." Morgan said

Reid opened the black bag he was still carrying and drew out five necklaces; they were identical flames and a circle encircling a star. "Please wear this, I don't know who took Marion but she will know you are safe to trust if you wear these." Reid said passing them out

JJ, Rossi, Morgan, Emily and Hotch each took one and put it one. Reid then said "Christo" and looked relieved at their confused expressions. Every one walked back to the Captains of the Swat team and the local police chief. Garcia had sent the plans of the school to them and to the entire BAU. Unfortunately the school had been built in the early nineteen hundreds and as the population expanded and the needs of the school had changed new classrooms, wings, and even a third floor had been added haphazardly making the building huge and hard to navigate. It had been shut down in the nineties when two new schools were built and the building was left empty as plans and funding kept falling through. There had been six entrances to the school but three had been bordered up. The plan was for Rossi, Morgan, and Hotch to each lead a team to a different entry point and then Emily and Captain Smith the Swat leader would each peel off from the three groups and lead two additional teams. The five teams would be comprised of Swat members and local police. JJ would stay behind and coordinate the teams along with Reid.

The three teams headed into the school; Hotch through the main door, Morgan through the cafeteria door, and Rossi through the basement. The school was eerie and still in the fading winter light. Dirt and graffiti covered every surface; trash was strewn carelessly on the floor. As the people moved further into the school they felt the urgency of their mission and the oppression of silence and long dead memories. When they reached the first floor Emily left Rossi's team to check out the art wing and the computer labs, while Captain Smith headed to the gyms and library at the far end of the school. Morgan, and Hotch went up to the second floor via the main stair well, while Rossi led his team up the secondary stair case to the third floor. Everyone kept a sharp ear out for signs of the kidnappers or the children but only silence greeted them. It was apparent that the kidnappers knew the police were there and had hidden themselves. Suddenly a disembodied cry was heard followed by a voice

"Shut up you bitch." A male voice was heard low and angry

"Let me go asshole." Hotch and Morgan heard a female voice and split up trying to find where it came from in the winding corridors.

Hotch was leading his team down a corridor leading to the back of the school their beams trailing light over empty classrooms and opened lockers. In a flash like a ghost a figure emerged running at them her blonde hair half undone from her braid trailing behind her like a burst of sun. Suddenly another ghost appeared and grabbed her hair and jerked her back; she cried out in pain and surprise. He used her momentary distraction to slam her into a locker and tried to pin her arms. Marion quickly recovered and threw her head back hitting him in the forehead. Now momentarily stunned the kidnapper loosened her grip enough to allow her to twist her arms and slash at him with a knife. Marion hit his arm and he released her long enough to smack her hard across the face throwing her to the ground. The entire attack happened so fast her rescuers didn't have time to react. Now though they all pointed their guns at the kidnapper

"Step away from the girl and put your hands behind your head!" Hotch ordered training his gun on the attacker's forehead

In response the man dropped to the ground right on top of Marion who had lain stunned on the floor. Hotch and the others rushed over to the wrestling figurers; Marion trying to get him off her and the man trying to put his hands around her neck. Hotch and the swat team got to them and Hotch reached down to pull the kidnapper of Marion. Suddenly a cry was heard and a moan, Hotch instantly pulled the kidnapper away and spied blood on both the attacker and Marion. Two Swat members quickly took charge of the kidnapper who was still and pale as death. Marion lay on the floor trying to get to her feet, when Hotch knelt down next to her she tried to scuttle backward but lacked the strength to do more then move her legs a little bit.

"Marion it's alright you're safe. Spencer sent me to rescue you." Hotch said gently and slowly

Marion looked at him then at his chest, spying the pendant she gasped in relief.

"Thank God, did you find John?" she asked her voice barely audible

"No, but we are looking, how badly are you hurt?" Hotch asked

"Not too badly, help me up." Marion said raising her hand

Hotch instead lifted up her shirt and saw bruising around her ribs and torso, there were also a few light slash marks and a deep stab wound on her stomach. Hotch immediately called for a medical team and put pressure on her stab wound.

"Marion you need to lie still, we will find John can you tell me where you hid him?"

"I, I, know but I can't remember, I can think I can find him. I need to get him." Marion said her voice shaky and confused, trying to get to her feet

Hotch saw she was concussed and weak from blood loss. Hotch looked around and saw the kidnapper being led away, the rest of the Swat team standing guard standing guard further threats. Hotch called that he had Marion and waited with his team for medical help

At the same time that Hotch had found Marion Rossi was clearing the rest of the second floor. He found nothing in the hallways so he started checking classrooms. He found the room where Marion had been taken the cut ropes was on the floor in a far corner along with a black handkerchief. On the opposite side of the room hidden in shadow was a body. Rossi cautiously approached and with the swat team covering him knelt down and felt for a pulse, there was none. Rossi and the swat team left the room and quickly checked the other unlocked classrooms, halfway through they heard Marion had been found. They quickly finished their sweep and then headed over to Hotch. They found the paramedics working on Marion, Morgan was there too. The third floor wasn't very big holding only a few large classrooms which he had quickly cleared.

"Any sign of John?" Hotch asked Morgan and Rossi

"No, any word from Emily or Captain Smith?" Morgan asked

"Yes they didn't find him or the other kidnappers it looks they managed to get out with John."

Morgan looked down at Marion and then looked away barely managing to control his frustration and unhappiness over letting her and Reid down. Marion was taken out of the school and the members of the rescue party tore the school apart looking John but coming up empty.

They regrouped at the school and went over a plan

"JJ we'll continue to search but I want you to issue an amber alert. Garcia has been tracking the license plates of all cars capable of transporting four people that have been seen in the area but it's a long list. Rossi, I want you to start tracking down all cars that came near the gym where Marion was taken from. Garcia has run down all license plates for criminal records but nothing stands out. I've called in search dogs hopefully we can find him before it gets any colder." Hotch said

No one noticed Reid was absent. The dogs arrived ten minutes later and after only five minutes in the school they found John in a small closet behind the stage. Marion had put him in a box covered with it with old costumes and then put props behind, in front and to the sides of the box and then put broken bits of wood and other trash in front of the closet. To ensure John had air she had punched holes in three sides of the box. John was cold to the touch, he was wearing his winter clothes including Marion's coat and his own coat and even little ski boots but the temperature had been near freezing for a long time. Hotch quickly tucked John inside his coat and carried him out to the waiting ambulance. The rest of the team ran over to him as they saw him run out

"Do you have John?" Is he safe?" Where was he?" these questions bombarded Hotch

"I have him, we need to call Reid and let him know John's been found." Hotch said showing the team a glimpse of John from his coat

"He's not at the hospital. Garcia and Emily are there with Marion and she hasn't seen him." Rossi replied

"What! has anyone seen him since we got here?" Morgan asked

"No, I haven't." Me either" the rest chimed him

JJ got in the ambulance with John while the others split up and started looking for Reid. The news was bad; Reid had seen two men running down the football field carrying a large bundle they were headed to a nearby construction sight. Reid had grabbed the two police officers guarding that section of the perimeter and had gone after them, he hadn't been seen since. In the chaos with Marion, the hunt for John everyone had lost track of them. Not wanting to waste any more time Hotch had the dogs track down one of the police officers from an old hat. The trailed went for two miles before they discovered the bodies of the two officers in a construction site who had been stabbed repeatedly, the only sign of Reid was his two knives left on the ground one covered to the hilt in blood. They combed the area with no luck, they spotted tire tracks and realized Reid had been kidnapped. Leaving four policemen to comb the area for clues, Rossi, Morgan, and Hotch went to the hospital to meet with the others and to brainstorm. The police searched all night, Garcia went through cameras and records but with no luck. At midnight Hotch ordered everyone to get some sleep, he would stay at the hospital with Marion and John.

At eight in the morning Hotch left Marion's room to get some coffee and food. When he came back he found the police officer still guarding her but saw a man in a wheelchair by her bed. He was dressed in jeans, a t-shirt and a flannel shirt, and a trucker hat. Hotch immediately came over to him

"You are who, what are you doing here?" He demanded

"Names Bobby Singer, I'm Marion and John's uncle.

 **A/N Events are moving fast, and yay Bobby's here. I will put Sam and Dean in the story soon it's just hard considering they are wanted by the FBI. Please please tell me what you thought of this chapter every single review I get really helps. I am trying to improve on action scenes in particular but anything you want to comment on is really appreciated. Or you can just show your support by Following and favorite.**


	11. Chapter 11

"Marion doesn't have any relatives except for her mother and brother." Hotch said coldly

"I'm not her biological uncle but I've been looking after her since she was a baby. When I heard she was in the hospital I had to come."

"Where's Ariel? Why didn't she come?"

"It's too dangerous, also I didn't tell her."

"You didn't tell Ariel that her son and daughter had been kidnapped and were hospitalized?"

"No, for two simple reasons; one that people that want her are still following her and two you might arrest her for who Marion's father is."

"You mean that Marion is Dean Winchester's daughter?"

"Yeah not exactly hard to figure out if you know where to look, unfortunately that means Marion is in trouble."

"It isn't Ariel that has enemies it's Sam and Dean Winchester. Ariel, Marion, and John are just innocent causalities." Hotch said clearly having drawn that conclusion long ago

"Yes." Bobby said and turned to the bed through with the conversation

Hotch pulled out his phone and ordered Morgan to the hospital. Marion soon stirred and slitted her eyes looking around before fully opening then: upon seeing Bobby her eyes flew open.

"Bobby." She exclaimed reaching out her hand

"Hey kiddo how are you feeling?" Bobby said taking her hand

"Fine, I'm fine, why are you here?"

"You were kidnapped yesterday remember?" he asked

"Yes, John did they find John?" Marion said her voice rising in panic as she tried to push herself up

"Marion calm down we found John in the closet he's safe and well thanks to you." Hotch said leaning over the bed and putting a hand on her shoulder

"Thank you, thank you." Marion said sinking back down with a long sigh of relief

"Listen the doctors need to check you out as soon as their done I'll bring John here." Hotch said

"No, no not until I see my brother." Marion said almost glaring at him

Hotch nodded and went to the door and asked the cop to bring down John. After the officer left Marion talked quietly with Bobby until Morgan arrived a few minutes later. The officer returned at the same time with John. Hotch took John in his arms and carefully put him on the bed. John started repeating Sisa as soon as he saw his sister. Marion held out her arms and grabbed him as soon as Hotch put down. She started crying with relief and kissed his head; John wrapped his arms around her and snuggled close. Bobby, Morgan, and Hotch left the room to give them some privacy.

"So Hotch what did you need me for?"

"Morgan this is Robert Singer I want you to take him back to Quantico with you and talk to him."

"You mean interrogate me, Sam and Dean Winchester are dead, I don't know Ariel's whereabouts and I didn't have anything to do with what happened yesterday." Bobby said clearly having long anticipated their areas of interest

"We just want any information that could help us find Dr. Reid." Hotch said evenly

"He's missing? I wondered why he wasn't with Marion. I'll help any way I can." Bobby said and started wheeling himself down the hallway

"Hotch the man we arrested yesterday killed himself in his cell. They need you at the station as soon as possible; Emily is coming here to stay with Marion." Morgan said quickly and hurried after Bobby

Hotch reentered the room to find Marion and John dozing together, John's head on Marion's shoulder. Hotch left and asked a passing nurse to get a doctor and then waited just inside the room. The doctor came; Hotch removed John and left the room. The examination took half an hour Emily arrived, after Dr. Swingle was done he talked to Hotch in private, Hotch then took his leave of Emily who was holding John as Marion slept.

When Hotch got the police station he was led to the cell which had a pool of blood on and near the toilet. The kidnapper had managed to conceal a small piece of metal in the early morning while it was still dark he had used it to cut his jugular vein, causing him to bleed out in only two minutes. Hotch reviewed the tapes but due to the lack of light he was barely able to make out the man bent over the toilet and a slight jerk as he cut his throat open. Hotch ordered the coroner reporter be sent to Quantico as soon as possible and then left. He drove to Quantico where he met with JJ about the press and then went to work on a geographic profile. An hour later Morgan came to his office and asked to gather the team. Hotch gave his permission and soon everyone gathered in the conference room

"Marion has bruising, a mild concussion, and a deep stab wound in her torso. The doctor thinks she'll make a full recovery, but if she isn't careful she could end up paralyzed, the knife did some damage to her spine." Hotch reported

"So I interviewed Singer, he owns a Salvage Yard in North Dakota, wife deceased no kids, says he's known Marion since she was a baby. He has no criminal record and no ties to any criminal groups. Singer says he has friends in Washington who were keeping tabs on the kids for Ariel. When he heard they were kidnapped he started driving out but didn't tell Ariel. When he saw that the FBI were on the scene he decided not to interfere. " Morgan reported

"What is his connection to Dean and Samuel Winchester?" Hotch asked

"Singer said that John used to come by his salvage yard for car repairs and would bring the boys and later Ariel and Marion with him. Sometimes John would have a job and leave the kids with him for a few days. He looked after Marion periodically while she was growing up."

"So he's had no contact with the Winchesters recenctly?"

"He claims their dead along with their father and Ariel has nothing to do with their criminal activities nor does Marion."

"Does he have any idea where we can find Reid?" Rossi asked

"He says he would have been taken to an abandoned, isolated location. They won't leave town and we don't have a lot of time to find Reid."

"What did he mean by that?" Emily asked uneasily

"Singer believes the demons are going to torture Reid for information about Ariel and then proceed to torture him to death or kill him when they get bored."

"Oh my God" Someone said the others were too horrified to identify the speaker. Hotch was naturally the first to recover himself

"Garcia did you identify and locate the car they used to abduct Reid?" Hotch asked all business

"Yes a Black Four door Coup I traced it a junkyard where they destroyed it. They must have taken a different car but the cameras in the junkyard were all out. The two kidnappers Ben Sarton and Luke Klingon were both junkies who would do anything for money to feed their habit. The police didn't find anything else useful at the scene it was too decrepit to find much evidence."

"We need to talk to Marion, she might have overheard something." Hotch said

"You can't Marion was kidnapped, assaulted, and her brother was threatened she's too traumatized to deal to relive it." Garcia protested

"We don't have a choice, Morgan get a map and go over possible locations with Mr. Singer. JJ you and I are going to go the hospital and talk to Marion. Rossi check with Organized Crime see if they've heard about any Anti-Religious, Demonic groups in the area. Garcia go over the junkyard records see what cars they might have taken, I don't think this was planned." Hotch said

The team dispersed with heavy hearts desperate to save their friend but knowing they had limited time and very few leads. When JJ and Hotch got to the hospital they found John curled up on Marion's bed, both children were fast asleep, Emily was reading a magazine. She looked up questionly at their entrance

"We need to talk to Marion, Emily could you take John out of the room." Hotch said

She nodded and shook Marion awake, before leaning over and taking John.

"Marion we need to ask you some questions, as soon as we're done we'll bring John back." JJ said gently

Marion nodded, kissed John and raised the bed so she was sitting up. As soon as Emily and John were gone and the door shut behind them Hotch started

"Marion I'm sorry to tell you this but Spencer is missing he was kidnapped by the same people who took you and John. We need your help to find him." JJ said gently sitting down next to her and taking her hand

Marion started swearing and looked like she wanted to break down crying but refused. They gave her a few minutes before resuming their questioning

"We need you tell us everything that happened the day you were kidnapped." Hotch said pulling out his note pad

"I got up went to school, John stayed at home. After school I took the train to the Gym, Nancy had taken John to the Doctor but she had a date so I offered to take John home on the train. She agreed and dropped him off. I was walking through the parking lot when I heard a noise I put John down and drew a knife. Suddenly there were two people behind us, one was holding a knife to John's head." Marion stopped shaken by the memory of seeing John so vulnerable. She took a deep breath however and pushed on" They told me to drop my knife and I did so, the older man grabbed John and quickly tied my hands he grabbed my cell and two of my knives before blindfolding me and shoving me in the van and climbing in with John. The second man had gotten in first and I was between the two men. I could hear the driver and a man in the passenger seat. We got to the school and they dragged me out, John is crying. I'm dragged up a flight of stairs and knocked to the ground, I dig out a knife from my ankle cut my bonds and stab the guard in the neck grab his phone and take off." Marion stopped and stared at Hotch in distress "Am I under arrest?" she asked fearfully

"No, no, you acted in self defense, no is going to arrest you." JJ said gripping her hand

Marion nodded "Marion you said you went to the gym? Was it the same gym you went to before you moved to the house?" Hotch asked

"Yes, Reid made me switch trains but he thought it was good to stick a routine. The babysitter was new though Reid fired Claire and hired Nancy after we moved."

"Garcia did a thorough background check on her and we already interviewed her nothing seems out of place. However I want to know if anything seemed odd about her behavior that day." JJ asked

"No, she didn't even want to leave us until we got home but I assured her it would be fine."

"Okay, did you hear anything about a secondary location they might use? Somewhere they might go or somewhere they were staying? We went over the school and their wasn't anything to indicate they were there for very long."

"No, they took us there while they talked to their boss; they mentioned an old factory that they had been using."

"Did they mention anything about the factory like what it used to make? Where it's located?" Hotch asked

"No, but when I was searching through the man's pockets I found a piece of silk, it looked old but high quality. It was pretty so I kept it it's in my pocket." Marion said

"Thank you, that really helps. As soon as you're released we're going to take you and John to a safe house."

Marion nodded and yawned, the two left and Emily re entered the room. Hotch talked to the doctor who said Marion could be released in two days. Hotch called Garcia as they were leaving and asked her to get the report for the silk and to run down companies that made it and to check that with any closed down factories they owned. By the time they got back to Quantico it was two PM Reid had been missing for 16 hours. By three Garcia had a list of factories and Hotch took the list to Morgan who was in the break area working with Bobby.

"How is it going?" Hotch asked looking at the map

"The demons are in the eastern section of the city by the river. Their low level and so would be squatting wherever they could find a good place." Bobby said

Hotch raised an eyebrow at Bobby's terminology but didn't say anything. Hotch told them what Garcia had told them and handed them the seven factories Garcia had found that fit the parameters. Going over the map they narrowed it to three possible locations

"Listen I know you want to rescue Spencer I do too but the things your messing with are dangerous. They won't have a problem with killing Spencer or anyone else that comes after them. Your going to need to be careful and you are going to need help." Bobby said

"We can handle it."Morgan said standing and walking to the doors

Bobby quickly wheeled himself after him "No you can't you go in now and your going to get people killed, let me help."

"You've helped enough, just be glad I don't arrest you for aiding and abetting felons." Hotch said striding past him

Bobby looked ready to argue but subsided and soon the entire BAU was empty as the Agents headed for the factories. However before they left each member put on the necklace Reid had given them. The three factories were all empty, Hotch told the two swat teams to wait and called Garcia to go over all the possible locations again. She did so and discovered a fourth factory Bobby had dismissed, they went there and heard screaming and sounds of fighting as soon as they exited the car. They rushed inside, just to the right of the front entrance they found a man with a stab wound in his heart. They spread out and found two more bodies both stabbed to death. As they neared the back of the factory they a forth man leaning against the wall. They entered the main manufacturing floor and saw Reid tied to two pieces of metal stuck in the floor. His clothes were shredded and covered in blood, a blindfold covered his eyes. The Agents and swat secured the room; The Swat teams led by Hotch and JJ left the room to finish securing the building, while Rossi, and Morgan stayed behind to help Reid. As they came closer they saw that his hands and feet were tied with chains and padlocked in place. Reid's head was on his chest and he didn't move as they came over.

"It's okay kid, we're going to get you out of here." Morgan said reaching for the blindfold

Reid suddenly snapped his head forward and bit down on Morgan's hand. Morgan bit back a cry and tried to withdraw his hand but Reid just bit down harder. Rossi came over to help but Reid scraped his teeth down Morgan's hand ripping out skin and blood. As soon as Rossi got close Reid spit blood and skin in his face and stared defiantly at them. Rossi wiped his face, while a Swat member circled Reid and carefully untied the blindfold, careful of Reid's flailing head. As soon as the blindfold was off and Reid saw Morgan and Rossi he sagged against the poles.

"Reid, Spencer your safe we're going to get you out of here." Rossi said

Reid didn't say anything, Hotch and Rossi came back in just then and hastily walked over

"There was no one else, we found a car but there's but no sign of a fifth person. How is he?" JJ asked

"He had enough strength to bite Morgan and spit at me, but he hasn't said a word. As soon as he saw it was safe he hunched over and hasn't moved." Rossi reported

"We need to find the keys or bolt cutters to break these chains." Morgan said standing up from where he had been inspecting the bottom chains

"I'll check." JJ said hurrying out

She came back seven minutes later with the key and three paramedics. They quickly lowered Reid down and checked him over before loading him onto a stretcher and taking him to the ambulance.

 **A/N I know it's been a long time, sorry about that. This story is coming to a close soon. Please let me know your thoughts, or just let me know you're interested by Following, favoriting.**


	12. Chapter 12

At the hospital Reid was taken back immediately, while Morgan, and Rossi had blood samples taken. After Morgan's hand was bandaged they went up to Marion's room to tell Marion and Emily the good news. They found Marion asleep with John cradled in her arms, Emily reading a book.

"We found Reid, he's in the hospital." Morgan said after the three stepped out into the hallway.

"Thank God." Emily said "Marion will be so relieved." She added with a tender glance at the two sleeping children.

"Yes, we were lucky we found him in time, maybe." Rossi said hesitantly

"Maybe?" Emily asked "Wait Morgan what happened to your hand? And Rossi why is there blood on your collar?" She asked apprehensively

"Reid was chained to two poles in an empty warehouse, he was blindfolded. Morgan went to remove the blindfold, but Reid bit his hand then spit the blood and skin in my face when I tried to help. He only calmed down when a Swat member removed the blindfold and he saw it was us." Rossi explained

"Did he break?" Emily asked

"I don't know, hopefully he'll get better, Marion and John need him now more than ever." Morgan said

John stirred in his sleep and Emily quickly re-entered the room, while Morgan and Rossi went down to the waiting room. They found Hotch, Garcia, and Bobby there, but not JJ.

"JJ is talking to the press, telling them we've found Reid and that both he and children are safe and doing well in a hospital." Hotch explained at Morgan's raised eyebrow.

"Any word about Reid?" Rossi asked sitting down.

"No, how's your hand?" Garcia asked taking Morgan's bandaged limb

"It's fine baby girl, I only needed a few stitches." Morgan turned to Hotch "We talked to Emily, Marion was asleep. She'll tell Marion and John that Reid is safe."

Hotch nodded and Reid's family settled down to wait and pray for good news. After forty minutes Dr. Swingle came in to the room.

"Are you all here for Dr. Reid?" He asked

"We are, we're his family you can tell us everything." Hotch said

"Physically Dr. Reid should make a full recovery though he will scars. Agent Hotchner I need to speak you alone." Dr. Swingle said

Hotch nodded and the two left the room.

"Agent Hotchner, Dr. Reid should recover enough to leave the hospital within two weeks. However I don't think he'll be ready physically and perhaps mentally to look after Marion and John for weeks if not longer. Is there any way you can get the children's mother to look after them?" Dr. Swingle said as soon as they got to his office

"No, I have no way to contact her, and their uncle Bobby Singer won't call her. "

"What about Marion's father?"

Hotch didn't even hesitate "We have no idea who that is man."

"And I assume Mr. Singer does not have the resources to look after the children. Then I need you to find someone and have a judge grant custody until the parents can take them."

"Of course, can I see Reid now?"

"Of course Agent Hotchner."

Dr. Swingle led the way to Reid's room, Reid was in a private room with an Agent standing guard. Hotch opened the door and quietly entered the room. He found Reid covered in bandages, a blanket up to his chest. His arms were free and he was connected to an IV. Reid watched Hotch as he drew closer to the bed and drew a chair next to him.

"Reid, how are you feeling?" Hotch asked after giving Reid a few minutes to adjust to his presence.

Reid didn't answer but continued to stare at him as Hotch spoke, then turned his gaze to the water pitcher and glass across the room and licked his lips. Hotch immediately got up and poured a glass of water. He brought it to the bed, Reid stared at him suspiciously but he allowed Hotch to bring it to his lips and help him drink. However Reid didn't swallow and after Hotch moved the glass away, Reid spit the water in Hotch's face. Reid then licked his lips in puzzlement then delight and gestured feebly for the glass. Hotch's heart broke as he realized how much torture his friend had suffered. Hotch brought the glass back and helped Reid drink all of it. When the glass was empty Reid gestured for more but Hotch shook his head and put the glass back, afraid of giving him too much.

"Spencer, can you tell me what they gave you?"

Reid nervously licked his lips before answering "Salt water." His voice was harsh and almost gone "They would bring over water, I drank it eagerly but it was always salt. After I realized what it was I tried to spit it out I managed once but then they would force my mouth shut." Reid said in a whisper.

"I'm sorry, listen Reid Marion and John are safe they're in the hospital right now. Robert Singer is also here, he heard about what happened and came to help." Hotch said taking Reid's hand tenderly.

"Thank you." Reid said with a slight smile

"Of course." Hotch said smiling back at him "listen I'm going to leave you to rest, as soon as you're better we'll send in Marion and John."

Reid nodded but didn't let go of Hotch's hand. "I'll send in Emily okay?" Hotch asked

Reid nodded and Hotch left, he spoke with Dr. Swingle then went up and sent Emily down to Reid. He entered the room to find Marion reclining upright on the bed playing with John.

"How is he?" She asked even before he sat down.

"He'll recover, right now he needs rest, you can see him soon. Is there anything you want?"

"I want to get out of here." Marion said

"I understand, but even when you leave you can't go home. It's not safe."

"Don't patronize me." Her voice harsh and angry "Please don't with everything I've seen and what I endured these past few days don't treat me like a child." Marion said her voice growing softer as she spoke.

"Okay, I won't after you leave the hospital you, John, and Reid will enter protective custody until we know you're safe."

Marion laughed harshly and bitterly "I'm never safe and neither is John until my mother finds a way to stop …" She stopped seemingly knowing she had gone too far.

Hotch didn't push her "I'll have someone go over to your house and get your things." He handed her a notepad and pen "Just write down anything you want or need. "

Marion looked at him clearly ready to argue that she should go but backed down at his look of authority and started writing.

In the waiting room ever since Hotch left Bobby had been pestering Rossi and Morgan with questions. Finally he stopped and fell into thought.

"Agent Rossi I need to speak to you, is there somewhere private you and I go?" Bobby asked.

Rossi looked puzzled but nodded "I'll ask a nurse."

A few minutes later he came back and wheeled Bobby to the basement and into an old boiler room.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Rossi asked expecting to hear about the Winchesters

"It's all true, Angels, Demons, ghosts, shape shifters, were-wolves all the things that go bump in the night are real." Bobby said

"I believe in God, the Devil, Heaven and Hell but you're saying everything is real. I'm sorry but without proof I just can't believe you."

"I know." Bobby said pulling out his cell phone.

"Hey Cas it's me Bobby Singer I need you to come to the old boiler in the Washington Hospital."

Before Bobby even hung up there was a rustle of wings and Castiel cell phone in hand was standing in the room. Rossi blinked and took a step back.

"How did you do that?" He demanded.

Castiel turned to Bobby who nodded "Show him." He said

Castiel looked puzzled but put his phone away and straightened up, a flash of light and his wings shown on the wall and his eyes flashed blue. Rossi's Catholic upbringing kicked in and he fell to one and crossed himself.

"Don't, there's, there's no need for that." Castiel said awkwardly returning to a more common slightly diminished appearance.

"So everything Reid said is true, the world is coming to an end." Rossi said getting to his feet.

"We will find a way to put Lucifer back in cage I promise you. But for task is to protect Marion Winchester and John Smith. Spencer is no longer capable and we must rely on you." Castiel said

"Me, I, of course, I'll talk to Marion about it and Reid as soon as he's stronger. But why not tell my entire team you talked to all of us before." Rossi said

"Being a hunter is dangerous." Bobby said "I've never met a hunter who got old and most die within five years of becoming hunters. We could make them belief, Castiel alone would make believers of them but it wouldn't keep them safe and it would ruin some of their lives. The job you're doing is important and dangerous enough; you don't want to add hunting to it."

"I understand when Reid heard about Ellen and Jo he was sad but not surprised. I won't tell anyone, especially not without proof." Rossi said with a slight smile. "If you're an angel can't you heal or at least help Reid?" Rossi almost begged.

"No, I'm cut off from heaven, I have to converse what's left of my powers and if I do anything to help Spencer there will be questions." Castiel said

Rossi nodded in understanding

"I must leave; it was good seeing you again Robert and you David." Castiel said and disappeared.

Rossi blinked and looked around the room.

"I'll fill you in, why don't we take a walk." Bobby said.

When they returned from their walk Rossi escorted Bobby to Marion's room.

"Hey kiddo, how are you?" Bobby asked

"I'm fine so is John. Aaron told me Reid was found how he is really?" Marion said

"He is going to recover, don't worry." Bobby said

Hotch at Rossi's signal quietly picked up John and left the room, shutting the door behind him.

"Marion, I met Castiel well I met the real Castiel I saw his wings, and then Bobby filled in the rest. Anything you need me to do within reason I will do." Rossi said taking her hand.

Marion picked up the notepad and turning to a fresh sheet of paper started writing before stopping.

"Dave please leave I need to talk to Bobby alone." She asked "Please, please give me a few minutes with him." Marion asked sounding close to tears.

"Five minutes." He said and left.

Hotch was helping John to walk when Rossi came out. Neither man spoke but both understood the need for family at such tough times. Rossi went down to speak to Reid, while Hotch stayed with John and Marion.

The day passed quietly Rossi got his anti-possession tattoo then went to the house to collect the books, knives, salt, and other items Marion had told him to get before JJ and Emily got there. Hotch talked to a judge and got Emily temporarily appointed Marion and John's guardian. Reid slept for most of the day, with Morgan keeping watch. JJ stayed with John, and Marion, while Bobby went back to Quantico for further questioning. The crime scene techs were still processing the scene, so the BAU concentrated on their family.

When Agent Rossi finally got home, he was exhausted. He shut the door, removed his gun and poured himself a glass of scotch.

"Hello Agent Rossi." A voice said

Rossi turned and found Samuel and Dean Winchester standing in the door to his yard, Dean Winchester's gun aimed at his heart.

 **A/N Well Sam and Dean have arrived, please let me know your thoughts or just show your interest by Favoriting/Following.**


	13. Chapter 13

"Keep your hands where I can see them." Dean Winchester ordered

Rossi raised his hands and Samuel came over and patted him down removing his cell phone and wallet. When Samuel was done Dean entered the house shutting the door behind him.

Samuel pulled out a knife from his belt and silently handed it over. Rossi saw it was made of pure silver and put his glass on the counter before cutting his palm. He then handed the knife back and Samuel cut his own hand then Dean's. Rossi gestured to the sink and Dean still training the gun on him allowed him to get a glass of water. Rossi then put a rosary in and said the Lord's Prayer before taking a drink. Dean took the glass and drank before passing to Samuel who also drank.

"Okay now that we've established we're not Demons or Shifters let's talk. Do either of you want a drink?" Rossi asked picking up his own glass of Scotch.

"Do you have any beer?" Dean asked putting his gun in the back of his jeans.

"No, I've got Scotch, Whiskey, Wine, and Port, well I've also got Champagne but I was saving it." Rossi said

"Whiskey." Dean said "Sam?" He asked turning to his brother.

"I'm good." Samuel said.

Rossi pulled a bottle of whiskey and poured Dean a glass. Silence fell as the three men evaluated each other and thought over what to say.

"How are Marion and John?" Samuel asked breaking the silence.

"John is good, Marion did an excellent job protecting him, Ariel will be proud of her. Unfortunately Marion was stabbed in the stomach and the knife hit her spine. She's not paralyzed but she could easily end up so if she isn't careful." Rossi said

"But she'll recover right? If she takes care of herself?" Dean asked with the unmistakable anxiety of a parent.

"Yes, Dean she'll make a full recover, my team will do everything they can to make sure that happens. Marion will be released from the hospital in a week and she and John will go into protective custody." Rossi said

"What about Spencer?" Samuel asked

"Physically the doctors expect him to be able to leave the hospital in two weeks. However mentally he's in bad shape, you saw him the warehouse right?" Rossi asked

Neither man insulted him by denying it "Yes we did, but you guys got there before we could check on him." Sam said.

"When we found him Morgan tried to remove his blindfold but Reid bit him and then spit the flesh and blood at me before collapsing. Reid has barely spoken since only a few sentences to Hotch." Rossi fell silent his expression sorrowful and old as he fell silent.

"So who's taking care of Marion and John when there released from the hospital?" Sam asked after a few minutes.

"Well as I said they're going into protective custody which means Federal Agents are going to be looking after them but Emily Prentiss has been made their legal guardian."

"Is she the beautiful classy brunette?" Dean asked

"Yes, she is, Emily was raised by an ambassador in many different countries she and Marion get along well and Emily is a highly skilled, intelligent, honest, caring woman she will take great care of Marion and John. "

"I'm sure she will." Sam said more to Dean then Rossi due to Dean's obvious unease.

"If that's everything I want to eat and go to bed." Rossi said.

Sam and Dean looked at each other "We might need your help, in the future. Jo and Ellen are dead and we don't have a lot of friends left. Ariel forbade us from involving Reid but if you could help us out from time to time it would really help." Dean asked

"I will, now go before anyone sees you." Rossi said.

The Winchesters started to leave but Sam stopped in the doorway.

"I know this is a bit odd but I'm a huge fan of yours" Sam said with an eager puppy dog smile "but do you think I could have an autograph or something?"

* * *

The next day Marion was still confined to her bed and Reid was still badly shaken up. Emily went to sit with her, while JJ sat with Reid. Bobby returned to the hospital and he and Rossi took another walk.

"So I saw the Winchester's last night." Rossi said

"Yeah, I figured they'd head that way. Dean especially needed to see who was looking after their family. You did quite well if I may so, not calling the Feds was an excellent gesture." Bobby said

"They want me to help them fight Angels and Demons. I'm willing to use the resources of the FBI and my own knowledge to help but I don't see how much good that will do."

"You'd be surprised; Elliot Ness was a cop and he also a damn good hunter. Agent Hendrickson would have made a good hunter and before he died fought well against an army of demons. William La Montaigne helped a lot of hunters in New Orleans and his son helped too, even saved Dean's life once."

"William La Montaigne Jr knew Dean?" Rossi asked

"Yeah, but people who know about the supernatural don't talk about it."

Rossi nodded his head in understanding but before he could say more the conversation was ended by a call on Rossi's phone.

"That was Hotch he wants me to meet him at the warehouse." Rossi said hanging up.

"Those ijdits I told them to be careful." Bobby said.

Rossi smiled and the men walked back to the hospital.

That afternoon Hotch went to Reid's room. Reid had been moved out of intensive care to a room on the same floor as Marion. Walking in he found JJ reading a magazine out loud to Reid who was staring at the wall. Even when Hotch walked over to the bed Reid kept his eyes focused on the wall.

"Spence it's Hotch he's here to talk to you." JJ said putting a light hand on Reid's shoulder.

Reid jumped slightly and turned his face quickly towards her.

Hotch walked over to the bed and smiled. "Spencer, how are you feeling?" he asked softly.

Reid licked his lips "Where are Marion and John?" he asked his voice still hoarse and soft.

"Marion is bedridden she can't leave her bed for two more days, but she and John are just down the hall." Before Hotch could say more Reid was trying to sit up and leverage himself out of bed.

Hotch grabbed his shoulders and tried to pin him down. "Spencer stop, you'll hurt yourself." Spencer didn't pay any attention and kept trying to get free.

JJ ran to the door and called for help, a nurse and an orderly soon appeared in the door way. Hotch glanced at them then at Reid. "Spencer you can calm down now or you can be sedated and not see John until tomorrow."

Reid froze at John's name and sank back down on the bed in defeat. The nurse came in and looked him over while Hotch went to get John.

"Hey Marion, I'm going to take John to see his dad, is there message you'd like to give him." Hotch asked picking up John from the crib.

"Yes, tell him I hope he gets soon and that I love him and that I'm sorry." Marion said

"What do you have to be sorry about?" Emily asked putting a hand on Marion's arm.

"I should have protected John better, I should have seen the ambush, I" Marion stared down guilt and pain on her face "I should have done a better job protecting my brother."

"Oh Marion it's not your fault, it's not." Emily looked at Hotch but he pointed his head at the door, he couldn't keep Reid waiting. Emily nodded and Hotch left.

When he returned to Reid's room, he found Reid slanted upward in bed, a light cloth covering the bandages on his arms and chest. Reid held out his arms and Hotch gently put John on the bed.

"John." Reid said and held him close and started crying.

"Papa." John said and snuggled against Reid with a sight of contentment knowing he was safe in his father's arms.

Reid held on to his son for as long as he could but after only a couple of minutes he started to fade. Hotch reluctantly picked up John as Reid's face slowly turned grey and his breathing grew labored. Hotch handed John over to JJ and taking Reid's hand lowered the bed. Reid watched his son leave and then turned to his face to the wall. Hotch took a seat next to him.

"Spencer please talk to me, is there anything I can do to help?"

Spencer turned to look at him anguish and self loathing in his eyes "I failed him Aaron, I failed my son, my daughter. I didn't keep them safe I swore an oath to their mother and I broke it."

"Did you talk? Did you tell the demons anything about Marion, John, Ariel any information?" Hotch asked

"No, no, I was scared of talking, that's why I bit Morgan I wanted them to kill me before I broke and betrayed.." Reid fell silent and once more faced the wall

"Spencer, Spencer look at me." Hotch ordered and Reid reluctantly turned to face him "You were brutally tortured for almost two days and you didn't break. You did everything you could to keep your family safe and they are safe. Marion will recover and John is thriving, just focus on getting better for them."

Reid didn't answer but he did let Hotch take his hand and didn't turn his face away."

* * *

Four days later Marion was released from the hospital. The FBI had secured a tiny two bedroom house with a backyard until Reid was released from the hospital. Emily would live there with the children while two Federal Agents would guard the property. Marion would be confined to bed rest and a wheelchair but everyone thought it would be safer if she and John left the hospital. Before she left Emily wheeled her to Reid's room, while John was carried by Morgan.

"Marion." Reid said with love and relief pushing himself further into a sitting position on the bed.

"Spencer." Marion said taking his hand as she was wheeled closed to the bed.

"You're looking good, you'll be kicking ass again. " Reid smiled and took her hand "I am so proud of you Marion, a true father could not be prouder of his daughter. You freed yourself and your brother and you kept him safe. What you did in that school Marion few adults could do, let alone a teenager, you have true strength, and resilience you are going to do great things."

Marion blushed and looked down "I just did what I was trained to do; keep John safe, keep myself safe, and wait for backup when the odds are against you."

"I love you, Marion, take care of yourself and look after John." Reid said squeezing her hand "and do your school work, just because you're not school does not mean you can slack off."

"I will, I love you." Marion said and Emily wheeled her away from the bed

Morgan handed John to Reid "I love you so much, as soon I get out of here we are going to celebrate your birthday okay. Magic tricks and a cake you'd like that won't you." Reid said and kissed the top of his head.

Morgan picked up John and Reid watched his family walk out of the room leaving him alone with Rossi.

"The team's found nothing further right? No evidence of demons or of the Winchester's involvement?" Reid demanded

"No, nothing, we found fingerprints in the warehouse and some blood but the lab couldn't prove when they put there. I Demon and Angel proofed the safe house they'll be safe there. I also gave Marion two guns; one filled with salt rounds and the other with silver bullets, Hotch personally gave her knife collection." Rossi said with a grin.

Reid laughed "And her schoolwork? Did someone go to her school and get it?"

"Yes Spencer Hotch personally went and got it, a few of her friends also sent her get well cards."

"That was nice of them." Reid said

"Rest kid, I've got things covered." Rossi said lowering the bed.

Reid nodded and closed his eyes and Rossi left the room.

* * *

"You ready?" Rossi said to Bobby and Will as he walked into the factory.

"As I'll ever be." Will said handing Rossi a shotgun.

"Let's do this before I grow moss." Bobby said wheeling himself over to the altar.

A few minutes passed "Hello, which of you wants to make a deal."

"Hello Crowley." Bobby said as Will and Rossi trained their guns on the well dressed Scotsman in the center of the pentagram.

 **A/N I know this chapter had a lot of talking but I had a lot of character stuff to get through. Let me know your thoughts on it and the direction the story is taking. Or just show your interest by Following/Favoriting.**


	14. Chapter 14

"Bobby." Crowly said shortly "David Rossi it's an honor to meet you, I've glanced at a few of your books surprisingly popular for someone who hasn't made a deal. And…" Crowly trailed off looking at Will

"None of your business." Bobby said before Will could answer "Tell us about the demons that kidnapped Reid and the kids."

"Why would I do that?"

Bobby grabbed Rossi's shotgun and fired two shots into Crowley's chest. Crowley jerked back and hit the back of the circle. Bobby was raising the gun for a third shot when Rossi grabbed the gun away.

"We don't want to hurt you, but we need to know who ordered Marion and John's kidnapping." Rossi said

"And why would I tell you anything?" Crowley said fingering the bullet holes in his suit.

"Because once Lucifer has them it's game over: Sam will say yes in a heartbeat to keep them safe and then Dean will say to Michael and the world ends in fire and blood." Will said

Crowley stopped fingering his suit "Fine." He said clearly annoyed at being bested by a human "It wasn't Lucifer, he doesn't care about Ariel or her brats he's certain Sam will say yes eventually. It also wasn't any one opposed to Lucifer they'd kill the kids to make sure they couldn't be used as leverage. I'd say it was a Lucifer loyalist but someone very low on the chain trying to win the boss's favor."

"That makes sense; get in good with the boss by handing him the one thing he needs to achieve ultimate power." Bobby said

"Can I go now?" Crowley demanded. "Or does someone want to make a deal?" Crowley added hopefully

"Give us a list of all the demons in DC, then you can go." Rossi said

"Are you kidding? This is Washington DC." Crowley snapped. "Here" Crowley dropped a long silver knife on the ground. "This will kill any demon or angel who comes after the kids."

Bobby signaled to Will who knelt down and scraped a small layer of paint off the King Solomon circle. Crowley disappeared and the three men turned to each other.

"I've got to go home but I think Marion and John will be fine. Word will have already reached Lucifer and he'll have dealt with any demons who were involved. That knife will kill anyone who tries to hurt the kids keep it close and give it to Marion when she's recovered. Bobby said.

The two men clearly weren't convinced by Crowley or the knife but Bobby started wheeling himself out so Rossi picked up the knife, Will cleaned up the altar and the three men left.

* * *

"Hello Reid, how are you doing?" Hotch asked from the doorway of Reid's hospital room.

"Fine, Nurse Norton just finished changing my bandages." Reid said from the bed

"I saw him walk by he said you've been recovering nicely and should have minimal scarring." Hotch taking the room's sole chair.

"Yeah, that's what the doctor said too, what's going on?" Reid asked sitting upright

"Spencer it's been twenty one days since the kidnapping."

"I'm aware of the time Hotch" Reid interrupted with an edge in his voice "What of it?"

"You were supposed to have left the hospital a week ago. I've spoken to Dr. Barton and we both agree it's time for you to leave. Rossi bought a house in a small suburb just outside of town and Marion, John, and Emily have already moved in. I'm going to take you there after you speak to Strauss and the three Agents assigned to the case."

"What I've told you everything about what happened, has the FBI learned anything?" Reid asked apprehensively

"No, no one beyond the team knows about Marion's connection to Dean Winchester or even that Bobby Singer was friends with John. That does leave the FBI with a lot of unanswered questions mainly why a group of six common criminal drug users decided to kidnap a Federal Agents kids then the Agent himself. "

"What about the story Marion and I told? Her mother ran into trouble and she had to run to protect her kids."

"The story's weak and people have already dug holes trying to find out who Ariel pissed off. I know Garcia has buried Ariel and Marion's past but it's only a matter of time before the truth comes out."

* * *

"Do you think Hotch will be able to persuade him to leave?" JJ asked pouring herself a cup of coffee

"He doesn't have a choice, according to the doctor Reid is well enough to leave and Strauss won't be put off any longer." Morgan said sitting at the break table

"Yeah but once Reid leaves he'll have to take care of Marion and John is he strong enough? I mean he said he failed them and then being tortured for two days that's not something you just get over." Garcia said standing the table

Morgan stood and put an arm around Garcia's shoulder's "Reid is stronger than he knows, even stronger then we think. He'll be alright and we will protect them."

The three of them fell silent and waited. Time seemed to stretch endlessly then Reid and Hotch entered from the side entrance. Hotch was pushing Reid in a wheelchair. Reid's legs were covered with a blanket, his torso and arms with a sweater and his neck and shoulders with a light shawl.

The three waited until the pair was in the break area before speaking. Garcia squeezed Reid's hand while Morgan and JJ settled for a greeting and a kind word.

"How'd it go?" Morgan asked

"Reid ended the interview early them off by weakness and fatigue claiming he barely remembered the kidnappings or his captivity. He denied any knowledge of who Ariel's enemies might be and said that Ariel was paranoid, and superstitious and had raised her daughter to be the same." Hotch said

"Strauss must have happy." Morgan said sarcastically.

"Ecstatic but with Reid's condition she could do little. I need to take Reid to the safe house now." Hotch said spying two plains clothed Agents waiting by the doors of the Bullpen.

* * *

The two Agents drove Reid and Hotch to the safe house. Hotch helped Reid out of the car and into the wheelchair, while the Agents unloaded Reid's bags. Hotch took the bags and dismissed the two men. Shouldering the bags Hotch pushed Reid up the temporary ramp built for Marion and into a three story Victorian. Reid sprang out of the wheelchair as soon as the front door closed and hurried through the entry way into the living room. There he found John and Emily waiting for him.

"John." Reid cried sweeping him off the floor into a tight hug "I've missed you so much.

John was dazed but then shouted "Papa" and grabbed Reid's shirt.

Reid held John close only loosening his grip upon hearing footsteps coming from the solarium. Marion entered and Reid almost dropped John in surprise.

"Marion?" Reid asked puzzled and surprised.

"Yeah." The girl in the nerd glasses, ankle length skirt, and ugly sweater replied drawing closer.

Reid handed John to Hotch and carefully pulled Marion in for a hug which she returned.

"How are you?" Reid asked pulling away

"Fine, glad to be out of the wheelchair." Marion sighed at Reid's raised eyebrow "I still have to be careful and not do much. Emily insists I sit most of the time or lie down. She actually set up a day bed in a solarium a room encased by glass and I spend a lot of time in there. John too, there's a small window of colored glass which casts a rainbow on the floor at certain times. John loves it and I've pointed out the colors enough that he's started to do it himself. And you?" Marion asked seeing Reid's shoulders sagging.

"I'm fine a bit tired." Reid said.

"Come on you should go upstairs and rest." Emily said taking his hand.

Hotch was the one who actually led him upstairs while Emily took the kids back to the sun room.

"So brown hair, your idea or Marion's?" Reid asked practically collapsing on the bed.

"Marion's I wanted to cut it but she refused so we dyed it and heavily curled it. She's starting school next week she's too restless to stay cooped up." Emily said

"Is it safe?" Reid asked Hotch

"Yes, the school is heavily favorited by diplomats and foreign dignitaries and business men so high security and through background checks on all staff and anyone who has access to the buildings and grounds, same with this community." Hotch said.

"Who's paying for the school?"

"Rossi he said it's the least he could do when pressed." Emily said

"Yeah."

Reid hunched over and his face went slightly pale. Hotch and Emily quickly left and told him to rest.

* * *

The next two weeks passed quickly, Reid and Marion both spent the time recovering. Fearing the publicity more than the expense the FBI who had wanted to put the family into witness protection agreed to pay Emily and another Agent full pay for round the clock protection. The Agent was Agent Thelt who lived in a set of three rooms above the converted stables. Reid spent part of his time tutoring Marion who was entering a school with a stricter and higher level curriculum then public schools. There had been no demon activity but conditions throughout the country were worsening; extreme weather, random acts of violence and even towns over taken by strange inexpiable behavior.

"Well Marion are you ready?" Rossi said waiting in the entry way

"Yes." Marion said her brown hair in a ponytail , wearing the school uniform of a knee length skirt, button down shirt, and jacket.

Marion grabbed her bag and hat and after saying goodbye to Reid and John left the house. On the way to school Rossi pointed to the glove box and Marion pulled out Crowley's silver knife.

"I know you're not fully recovered but I thought this could help make you feel more comfortable. It's capable of killing anything supernatural even Angels."

Marion turned to him with a look of amazement and gratitude to speak.

"Thank you." She managed at last concealing the knife in the bag.

"Don't lose it, I have no idea where to find a second one."

Marion nodded her head and turned her head to watch the houses fly by.

"I wanted to drive you to school to tell you I've got your back as does Will. We've identified some demons and are keeping a close eye on supernatural activity in Washington. Bobby called and said he and your Mom and Uncles have a plan to Cage Lucifer. He always says to tell you that they send their love and to take care of yourself and John."

Marion nodded, trying to avoid breaking down in tears. By the time they got to the school her face was composed but she gripped her bag tight as she exited the car.

Rossi returned to the house to find Reid waiting in the study. He entered and saw papers and books strewn about the room in organized chaos. Reid was pacing in front of the window then turned to face Rossi.

"I've found a hunt are you in?"

 **A/N Please Review or just Follow/ Favorite. Things are a bit quiet for now but the knife is in play and soon Marion will learn about Jo and Ellen.**


End file.
